Crossroad
by Lovesies
Summary: Her loss of memory had devoured her soul, driving her to make friends of enemies, but she eventually was told the truth by Edward Kenway. Both present and past views. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

**Ok, so, writing this fanfic should prove hard, because I don't know everything about AC IV yet, but I will try my very best in describing what I have in mind, also, this will be an eventual Edward x OC relationship, but it won't happen quickly because it will make no sense. Finally, this fanfic is set in after 21/12/12, so Desmond/Vidic will be gone.**

**That's it, enjoy this "Test" chapter, and review for more.**

* * *

Life has dark secrets that could never be spilled out to the world, secrets that only a few know of, secrets that can cause destruction, or prevent it, in it's own way.

Sometimes, you have to make your own judgement, and to forget what others try to convince you of, and I've come to learn that after an experience so horrid and awe-striking, that I will never forget in my life.

I can't remember anything before that moment, nothing at all, I simply opened my eyes to find myself sitting in a room whiter than fresh snow reflecting the sun in it's folds, the chair I was positioned in was shackling my limbs painfully, preventing any kind of movement from my part. The room consisted of a desk in front of where I was sitting, and two chairs, the one behind the desk, and the very same chair that supported my weight.

Who am I? What am I doing here? The questions one shouldn't be found asking was crossing my mind like waves in a thunderstorm. Was I young? Did I had anyone to call family?

Who am I?

My thoughts were banished when the door to my right opened urgently, three men in doctor robes entered the room and closed the door behind them, one who had brown hair and looked rather young, walked to me and stood in front of the desk, slightly leaning on it. I immediately assumed that he is their leader.

"So, you're awake." He stated, rather cockily for no apparent reason. I didn't answer him, I just kept my gaze lowered into my securely locked hands.

"Aren't you going to speak?" I heard him say calmly. I looked up to be met with his dagger-ish gaze, he looked like he was studying me. I frowned, the sense of unfamiliarity overwhelming me.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" I demanded lowly, keeping in mind that I would be mad to invoke anger between me and the man.

He paused for a while, and narrowed his eyes briefly, as he was looking for a suitable answer for my clearly confused being.

"We are not your enemy, that's all you need to know about us." The ghost of a smile lingered at his lips.

'We are not your enemy', the words rang in my head for what seemed like hours, I sure didn't know if I would trust the man, but considering my current state, I had no one else to trust, I had to just give up and follow every direction he might offer, for the sake of my own survival.

He saw me having a mental battle then meeting my eyes with his, he began to stroll around the room, going in short circles.

"We have brought you here for a very special purpose, a purpose only you can fulfill." He said slowly, letting the valuable information sink in.

But I can't remember anything, what happened in my life? Why am I here? No questions were answered.

"Who am I?" I found myself randomly asking him, he stared at me with furrowed brows, attempting to find an answer to the seemingly hard question, it could be explained simply or complicatedly.

"That is for you to discover later, right now, we have important plans for you." He said with a calmer tone than he sounded earlier. I blinked, he treated the truth of my existence so lightly, it's like what he had in mind is much more urgent than the identity of a human being.

"We will slowly and efficiently explain to you who we are, and why we captured you here." The man spoke confidently. I couldn't wait to get some answers, but somehow I was sure he won't give me the full story.

"You're now in Abstergo Industries, people may know us as the men in white who provide medications to the world, but there is a lot they don't know." He explained then chuckled darkly.

"You don't really know where you are? Where you truly are?" He asked mockingly, I scowled at him, he was the one to trap me here the first place, but perhaps he wasn't expecting an answer?

"You're actually in the headquarters of something much bigger than you, something that can and will change the world, to the better." He said cockily, I hated the man already, and my disability to escape or face him increased my irritation.

He snorted in mock, "Show her what I mean, gentlemen." He ordered the men who had came with him that I nearly forgot was there. One of them grabbed a strange looking remote -White of course-, and with the press of a button, a huge screen emerged from the perfectly painted walls behind the desk in a split second.

"One of the things you enjoy when you join us." He mentioned softly. He walked away from the screen and started his endless lecture. He spoke of power, control, and what comes in-between, he spoke of nonsense I couldn't bring myself to comprehend, and he spoke of their real identity, what they truly are, what they are looking for, why are they doing it, and who do they fight.

Templars. They supposedly fight for control, to create a world engulfed with harmony. Was the only thing I could pickup.

I was lost in the daze of boredom, that I didn't even realize he was talking to me.

"Aren't you going to answer?" He repeated the same question from a while back.

"Answer what?" I asked confusedly, the chair under me making me exhausted by the second.

"Are you going to accept our invitation?" I opened my mouth as to speak, but he raised his hand at me and nodded to the men beside him. They went out of the room for seconds, and came back with a rather intimidating-looking needle.

"Do you know what that is?" His impossible questions were starting to annoy me greatly.

"If I did, wouldn't I answer you?" I said, feeling uninterested by whatever he had to offer.

"Well, let's say it's best if you don't know." He smirked evilly, and slowly walked to me and knelt in front of the chair.

"You see, this substance will make your flesh expand above the normal size, and when that happens.." He paused dramatically. "You explode." He whispered. "Just a small drop in your little body, and I'd have to paint this room red to fit with the irremovable stains of your blood." I gasped with horror, my mind already telling it's own style of the story, efficiently inducing me to tear up.

"Oh now, crying won't get you out of this, right? Just listen to what we say, do as we say correctly, and you might not forget how the sun looked like." He said calmly.

A sob escaped from my mouth, but I silenced it quickly, fearing of what might happen if I show my terror, the only thing I managed to muster is a slight nod.

"Very good, I will assume you have followed my instructions and information carefully, and if not, your stay here might be a little more hectic." He explained in a terrifyingly unaffected tone. He motioned to the two men to take me away, one got closer and unlocked the chains -much to my relief- and another readied some handcuffs and a blindfold, the man who unlocked the shackled slowly got me to my feet, as the other man tied my hands behind my back and blindfolded me.

I felt a large hand on my back, beckoning me to move where it's leading me, I couldn't but go with the wind, and I gave up struggling from his touch, it was hard to walk at first, it's like I haven't been walking for ages, but I slowly got accustomed to it on the way.

I felt them leading me down a well-lit corridor with the whispers of other men around us, I tried to shake my head to get rid of the blind fold, but was met by seeing only my feet when looking down, better than nothing, I thought.

Our small and harsh journey was finally done when I felt them pushing me gently into a rather cold room, the orotund voices of men and women seemingly working mightily echoed thought the expectantly vast room, I was once more pushed deeper into the room as I felt the cold embrace of painted metal touch my arm, making me move it involuntarily.

The handcuffs and blindfold was suddenly removed from my face and hands, and I was slowly making out in the changed lightning that I was faced with what looked like many scientists, some were surrounding men who sat on bed-like contraptions, and who looked less serious and addicted, and some were studying the loads of files that was littered on their gleaming desks.

I looked around to be met with a green gaze, a man who looked like in his mid-thirties placed his hand between us, physically asking for a handshake, I hesitated at first, but slowly returned the handshake. "Doctor Steve at your service, subject 20. You're probably wondering why we brought you here." He seemed wiser and more acceptable than the leader, but his questions were more obvious answered than his.

"Subject 20?" Was the first thing that concerned me in the surreal place, was there subjects before me? What was their duties?

"We have brought you here for an important mission, miss..?"

"I don't know" I answered awkwardly.

"How about we call you.. Miss Heather." He smiled.

"Heather.. I like it." I soon remembered the questions I laid out on him. "What mission?" I said quickly.

"A mission that people before you have achieved successfully, and some are still trying to attain it's state of completion." He answered rather simply.

"What kind of mission?" I kept pouring out my questions.

"We will have you witness a memory, or many memories, from the intended person's point of view. Right here, we will show you the memories of someone like us, a Templar, we usually use Templar memories for other concerns, but here we rather see you handle this mission in exact."

His explanation to the complicated situation didn't prove a lot of help, but somehow, I had to ask as least as I can, I didn't want to find a needle stuck in me sooner than I can see who I was or what was wanted from me. I had no choice.

"When do we begin?" I asked while staring into space.

"Whenever you feel is good, you might just ask me some more questions, but it appears that you're ready." He stated.

_Of course I'm ready_. I thought sarcastically.

He waved me to the aforementioned machine and I hoisted myself onto it, I slowly laid down on the cold, hard surface of the machine, Dr. Steve lowered a set of transparent lids on the machine as he pushed a few buttons on it carefully.

"Hold tight, it's going to be a long ride for you." He smirked, I cringed in response to the double-sided quote.

And I closed my eyes wearily.

* * *

**Soo, what's going to happen to Heather, is she going to pass that test? Review/fav, until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crossed Paths

**So, Edward is going to emerge in this chapter, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, anyone you don't recognize is (c) me. **

* * *

I opened my eyes not so long after to be greeted with white nothingness.

I was standing on a ground which seemed unstable, but produced a strong sheen, I couldn't see the end of the place from where I was standing, and it was simply nothing I have ever seen.

"Welcome to the Animus 4.1, Miss Heather" I suddenly heard a voice which would only belong to Dr. Steve, I couldn't pinpoint the source, but I was at least sure I wasn't just hearing things. "This is the most stable Animus found to this moment, not only it will have minor errors, but it also features something not found in any other machine." His newfound thunderous voice echoed through the endless space.

"We will need you to test out something for us, if you prove worthy; we might keep you on the project. What do you think?" He asked, a bit stupidly from his part, considering that I was stuck nowhere.

"What do you expect me to say?" I managed to say, feeling the overwhelming cold in the pristine boundless room.

"Oh yes. I forgot that you'd have to just... 'Follow instructions'." He seemingly mocked the last two words. "Now I'm going to explain in brief, I will gradually -and through time- explain the mission, but for now, you'll have to understand what we exactly mean by this project." He explained. I felt myself slowly fading into another reality, my whole body being engulfed by another space. Bright lights flashed in my eyes, as I closed them shut and I grit my teeth from their intensity. Everything faded simultaneously as I felt myself as light as a feather.

I opened my eyes with a gasp; and I started feeling down my body in terror, checking if I was still in one piece, fortunately, I was. But I saw my body adorned with a strange garment above some heavy looking armor, I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong Amelia? Is there something bothering you?" An unknown voice spoke from beside me, I looked up to be met with a man dressed in armor I couldn't be bother to decipher, the most prominent feature of it was a red cross-like shape on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked, barely recognizing my own voice, he grinned rather mischievously at me, and he inched closer, I stopped him in his tracks by a palm to the chest, "Once again, who the hell are you?" I asked, the hint of danger and disgust roaming around my voice. He backed up with confusion coloring up his face. "What's wrong Amelia? Can't remember me?" He snorted.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, this man totally mistook me for someone else, but somehow, he just wouldn't give up.

"We spent the whole summer in shared duties! How could you possibly forget me? And for no reason at all! " I heard his voice raise, his attitude begged for a sword to the chest… If only I had a sword right now.

"Sorry Heather, I forgot to explain quite a bit before throwing you into 1715" I heard Dr. Steve's voice from an unknown source.

I blinked. 1715? Am I stuck in the eighteenth century now?

I looked up to the sky to be met with nothing I hoped I would, the azure sky and the blinding brightness of the sun were what my eyes met.

"What's wrong Amelia? On the verge of tears, perhaps? " The man mocked lamely, practically gambling with his own life, I felt my hands wander to my sides, and I noticed the cold hilt of a sword touching my fingers. _I will not kill a man__,_ I thought weirdly, the idea never running in my brain before.

"You are now experiencing the Animus's special feature, the ability to _live_ memories, rather than witness them." Steve explained professionally.

"You look exhausted love; maybe I can take ya some place?" He laughed throatily; I gritted my teeth because of the apparent sexual suggestion, I ignored it momentarily, trying to lazily study my surroundings, trying to find a way to escape both their grasps.

The street was rather narrow; houses which muck has concealed most of them were tightly packed together, I stared into space for a moment, arms folding around my chest, then I flew in a wild run.

"No! Come back!" I heard the man shout from behind me, I rolled my eyes in response to the stupidity of the quote.

I ran faster than I thought I would run, my legs long stroking onto the earthy ground, I threw my arms back, pushing myself slightly forward, feeling the exhilarating feeling of the crisp air hitting my face. I don't remember anything anyway, but I'm sure that even if I did, I'd wager I never ran this swiftly and non-tiresomely.

"Heather? What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked coolly.

"Running away from that bastard! " I shouted to technically no one.

"Heather, just follow instructions and you'll be fine, that man is your ticket to the world of 18th century Templars." He clarified briefly, I laughed disdainfully with disinterest.

"Catch that girl!" I heard the despicable man shout, the few amount of people who littered the dank streets stared in surprise, and I had to squeeze myself through the slowly combining crowds to get away efficiently.

"You'll never reach me!" I derided rather happily, taking sharp turns whenever an alleyway appeared before my sight.

It continued for a few more minutes until I had lost sight of the Templar, I stopped and took a seat on a nearby bench, taking deep breaths and attempting to calm my racing heart. I threw my head back with a triumphant laugh, my hands clasping around my head and running my fingers through my faintly damp hair.

"Heather?" I jumped, forgetting about Steve's existence through the Animus.

"What?" I asked unpretentiously.

"What are you trying to do exactly? Are you trying to ruin your duty?" He scolded steadily.

"Ugh, spare me; I just had the most fun I've witnessed in my life." I replayed exasperatingly. "It doesn't matter, I'll find another way." I suggested after a while of silence.

"It's a warning Heather, only I will know what you're supposed to do in here, don't go around doing everything that appeals to you." He cautioned almost gallingly.

"Whatever." I said blandly, as I took a few more breaths.

When my breath finally returned to normal, I stood up and strolled silently around the dim streets, women looked exquisite with the dresses they sported, and men looked trim with the long jackets they wore. The streets looked rather simple, dusty grounds and humble-looking houses, which some were embellished with lovely greenery. I inhaled deeply, and the scent of flora with a mix of what seemed like salt seeped into my nose.

I love the 18th century already.

But I was cut short of my meaningless wander when shouts echoed though the choked street, "Get him!" One voice called out harshly, "Don't let him escape!" Shouted another, "Be careful, he might blast your head off!" Shouted a feeble one, the voices increased to by a tenfold gradually until I bothered to glance behind my shoulder, but I was spared no time to investigate by eyesight.

A hooded man sprinted crazily through the hordes of people, smoothly pushing some who stood in his direct path; I stood in my place, raising my eyebrows in response to the unexplained havoc.

The man passed where I was standing awkwardly and continued running mightily, his feet driving dust to scatter violently, thus powerfully blocking the view of any pursuers.

I was left to narrow my eyes into slits suspiciously, until I spotted men with red crosses on their shoulders.

"Shit…" I swore fearfully, if the Templars find me again, I'm sure I'll spend the rest of my 18th century 'vacation' behind bars… or worse, dead.

I ran quicker than I did before, I could tell I would be running in an open street soon, the bright opening at the end of the street signaled the exit to a larger space, I took a sharp turn to my left, attempting to lose my chasers, I ended up in a rather wide street, mundane looking buildings to the right and the gleaming, glistening ocean to my left. I couldn't but stare in awe at the stunning aquatic glorification that bellowed its beauty to onlookers.

I nearly forgot the wild-duck chase I was engaging in, but I soon got my attention back to shaking off my trackers, I took desperate turns and routes around the buildings, eventually going around in circles, in fact, I wasn't surprised by what happened next.

I was dashing robustly and I suddenly smashed head-first into a bulky figure, bulges on his chest hitting my skull with a severe bang, I fell back to the solid floor, my hind and head bashing on it ruthlessly, I saw everything in a blurry haze afterwards, the dizziness overwhelming my being entirely, I couldn't move a limb, and my head thumped with a sickening pulse.

I woke up a while later on an uncomfortable wooden chair; _I am starting to hate abandoning sleep to be met with harsh objects underneath my butt._ I thought, immediately noticing the wrong structure of the quote, I laughed enormously, but immediately winced from the awful throbbing and discomfort in my head, I arched my back in agony, suddenly groaning from the continuous ache.

I stirred in the chair carefully, not wanting to invoke higher amounts of pain on my body. It just felt real, although my real body rested some place in the 21th century, protected but also helpless.

"Don't move." A smooth sound that felt like honey on a dangling tongue spoke softly; I froze in my place, dumbfounded at the heavenly voice that sourced behind me, I dared not lift a finger to defile his rigid order.

I licked my lips nervously, wanting to discover the source of the blissful voice; he did not say anything about conversation, right?

"Where am I?" I avoided asking about his identity, for the sake of keeping his privacy to what he demanded it should be.

"An inn, try not to move a lot or you'll end up requiring stitches." He spoke simply but perfectly.

I swallowed stiffly, feeling my throat itch irritably. Stitches in the 18th Century? Without Anesthetics? That would be one hell of an experience.

I heard him rise from a chair and inch slowly to me, his boots producing loud footsteps on the timber floor, I lowered my gaze, refusing to let our eyes meet. A pang of realization suddenly hit me, it was the same man that I collided with while fleeing the Templar chase. And likewise, the same man who was pursued by my pursuers.

Was he a Templar running away from his so called 'Duties' as well? " No, I couldn't bring myself to assume that.

He knelt down in front of me to look squarely in my eyes, I kept looking everywhere but his piercing gaze examining me thoroughly, he had my full attention when he lifted my chin with his lengthy fingers.

My eyes had to encounter the bluest eyes I ever stored in my short-spanned memory, they were like polished sapphires that glistened and glinted in the sun's hug, he narrowed his eyes briefly before he turned my head unhurriedly to the side, inspecting my bruises cautiously.

"Witch-Hazel should prove enough remedy for those, try not to touch them and you'll be fine, be careful next time." He said peacefully and evenly, as he leisurely walked back to his chair, it seemed like nothing could get to the man and escape unpunished, the aura of confidence adorned his demeanor generously.

"Who are you?" The words came crashing before I could stop them; I mentally kicked myself for the risky analysis, powerfully ruining the sense of mere gratitude that should build inside me, replacing the persistently curious nature.

"I think you already know, Templar." He said half-scathingly, I cringed, shutting my eyes severely, hoping that my neck won't end up sliced by his twin swords I noticed earlier.

_Awkward Silence. _

"Yes, what you're thinking is true; you have been saved by the hands of your utmost enemy. Confused?" He asked openly.

"Utmost enemy? " What was he talking about? I sure was a Templar, technically at least, but my utmost enemy?

"You are highly uneducated, Templar." He remarked, as he snorted in disbelief of my seemingly thoughtless answers. "Aren't you taught to distrust the Assassins?" He laid out a question that might change the way I look into things forever.

"Assassins?" I asked concernedly, the unfamiliar word rolling off my tongue strangely.

"I doubt you're a Templar then." He replayed plainly, the feel of embarrassment choking my face in a red explosion, I need to rebuild what I know about the world, and that proved difficult considering what I had to relearn.

"Well, if you don't know what an Assassin is, I won't introduce you into a war you have no involvement in." His voice captivated my senses; I would still be mesmerized if he lectured me about the Templar history from a while back.

He got up again and shuffled through an open shelf, he grabbed a few bottles and two tankards from it, he placed the items on a nearby table, and he dragged his chair away from the wall and facing me.

He sat down and uncorked a bottle with his teeth, the oddly familiar smell of Alcohol whiffing into the air.

"Rum? " He asked purely as he poured his share into a tankard, I mysteriously remembered that I vowed to never drink alcohol after a disturbing experience. "No thanks." I said, my thoughts floating around aimlessly.

"You could head out if you want, I always combine alcohol with wenches, and you wouldn't want to be the next one, would you?" He asked like it was the most ordinary thing in both times.

I stared with extreme disgust and repulsion at him, he smirked lightly as he downed a good amount of the Rum.

I quickly stood up ignoring my severe aches and walked to the door, I opened it hastily not sparing a second look to the man, but he stopped me in my tracks suddenly.

"Wait, may I know your name?" He demanded coolly, _I suppose he deserves to know at least that_, I thought randomly. "Amelia." I decided to give him the name I heard the Templar calling me before.

"Edward." He declared gently, I stood there for a while, feeling the husk of curiosity build up gradually, but I dismissed it by shutting the door and descending the set of stairs that welcomed me firstly.

I was greeted by a stronger smell of Alcohol, the sounds of thunderous laughter piercing the air, and some melodies with no tone to follow. I hurried to the door, avoiding the slurring men who tried to talk me into spending the night.

I closed the door to the Inn shut with a sigh of relief; I managed to realize that I have been out cold for a considerable amount of hours, the night descended upon the streets of the unrecognized city as the sounds of waves echoed around, the crisp cool air felt like heaven after the enclosure of the alcohol-fumed Inn.

In the spreading darkness, I managed to find my way back to the place I first opened my eyes to this place. I sat on the wooden railings as I listened to the music ringing in the Inns, the sounds of beggars roaming the dirty streets, and the gentle clap of the ocean all lulled me into sleep.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Will Heather/Amelia be pulled out from the Animus and scolded for being a bad girl? Will she ever meet Edward again? Review and Fav!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions Decisions

**So there will be a lot of stuff happening here, and it took quite a bit of research, but well... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The sun shone upon the lazy city, spreading its rays to every little window and crevice that was available, I opened my eyes lazily, slightly narrowing them to banish as much light as possible, I dared to stretch my arms, which produced a sore feeling in nearly all my bones, my head was still aching viciously, and I wrapped my fingers around my face, trying to suppress the unpleasant sensations I've felt all over my physique.

A rather loud rumble sounded from my stomach, I clutched it instinctively.

"Great." I hissed, where am I going to find food now?

Templars will surely rip my head off and put it on a pike if they ever saw me again, and I can't find nor ask the man from yesterday to provide nutrition for me, then there is only one way to go…

"Heather?" I jumped quickly, putting a hand over my heaving chest.

"What?" I said rather irritated, "You have to stop doing this!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you can try some skills right now?" Steve asked through the Animus.

"And that would be?"

"Pickpocketing" I blinked, somehow Steve knew that I am in dire need for currency, but I lacked the backbone to commit such a thing.

"I… I don't really know, Steve." I answered with a murmur.

"We have to test every aspect of your physical ability around here, and you will get something to fill your belly along the way." He clarified.

I decided that if I didn't have a backbone, I would grow one easily… I hope.

I got off the bench gently in order to keep my already-destroyed bones intact, and I walked around the rather familiar street, memories from yesterday kept crossing my mind.

'_Come back here!' 'You'll never reach meee!'_

I snorted, a smirk adorning my face_. Perhaps I have some memories to laugh about now_, I thought bitterly.

I kept roaming the nearly isolated streets; I technically waited for my victim, trying to find someone who will 'misplace' their hard earned money in my pocket, I chuckled at the thought.

A while later, early-risers came out of their residents, as they sluggishly made their way to the various stalls which were already set up, trying to barter for essentials and other basics.

_The early bird catches the worm. _I thought sarcastically, they might be the hunters for low prices, but I'm the blocker of such attempts.

My prey was slowly recognized in between the few purchasers, a woman who had brown hair and looked rather young walked over to a stall, admiring the different products laid on the wooden tables. I carefully and silently snuck behind her, she was explaining what she desired in her fruit selections to the shopkeeper, and he looked more interested in her bosom than her words.

She had a leather purse tied rather poorly around a small belt, I deciphered the situation by vision, I just had to loosen up some threads, and the purse will fall right into my eager hands.

I was just beginning to draw my hand out as she moved away from the stall, making me revert from my mission for a moment.

But I wasn't going to give up that easily, I won't let hunger shred my insides for the mere reason of getting thrown into this place.

I followed her closely, she was unaware of my existence, she just fixed her eyes on another stall, but before she got to it, I reached out and undid the thin fastenings of the purse; the purse fell in my hand rather easily. I whipped around and started heading the other direction.

When I was far enough, I inspected my loot. The satisfying clink of metal was heard faintly, I opened the purse with my fingers to be met with a few pennies and some pounds.

_Better than nothing_, I sighed, the starvation strengthening by the second. I walked around to where was familiar from yesterday, and I eventually found myself in front an Inn, the same Inn the hooded man brought me to when I was unconscious.

I raised an eyebrow at the place; it seemed so different in the light. Cheap music didn't explode from its windows, and wine didn't reek in a 20 feet radius around it.

I pushed the door with my right hand, thankfully, I wasn't met with a completely sickening aura of alcohol, it just smelled like any Inn in the morning, few customers were seated at some tables, eating their breakfast, my stomach rumbled again.

"Alright" I whispered with clenched teeth, I sat down on a stool at the main bar, a plump man with a bushy beard turned around, he nodded at me while polishing a tankard.

"How can I help you?" He asked kindly.

"What do you have for breakfast today?" I questioned quickly, needing to consume anything edible as soon as possible.

"Cheese and bread, fresh out of the oven… the bread that is" He corrected unnecessarily.

"I'll have it." I waved my hand in instant acceptance.

He went to door behind him and got back a while later with a still-steaming plate.

"Here you go" He placed the plate in front of me, I began to eat eagerly.

"Say, haven't I seen you before?" He asked after some silence.

I stopped chewing as I looked at him; I rolled my eyes and swallowed when I realized the source of his sudden recognition.

_Please don't mention arriving here as a dead weight in the hands of someone I barely know. _I pleaded inside my mind.

"Yeah… I remember now, you left this Inn with a bloodied head!" I gently let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What happened to you?" He demanded curiously.

"I… fell" It wasn't a lie.

"That's a shame; would you like to check it out? Should I bring you a mirror?" He offered.

"It would be nice." I agreed to anything he was saying, I was more intrigued with the food on my dish.

He went upstairs and got back in a neglectful amount of time, and gave me a hand-mirror; I brought the mirror up to my face.

The woman's body I was using for 'research purposes' was clearly above normal beauty, it surely explained the amount of sexual suggestions I got earlier. Amelia had light-chocolate brown hair and brown eyes to match, she was rather white, and her slightly chapped lips didn't affect her beauty much, she had a mole above her lips, and her hair was wrapped in a low ponytail.

I sighed as I led the mirror further to my head, I could spot some red blotches all over it, I dared to touch it with my fingers, I winced from the pain I generated suddenly.

I brought my hand back to be met with a good amount of blood; the rest probably went dry after nearly half a day, I stared in disturbance as the metallic smell radiated from my fingers, feeling the situation rather familiar…

"You don't look in good shape" The innkeeper stated stupidly.

_Oh really? But I feel wonderful. _I thought sarcastically.

"Just give me a rag" I demanded coolly.

He gave me a look before rummaging around the bar, he handed me a clean looking cloth, and I pressed it to my skull, flinching from the awful pain that centered on my head. I kept the cloth wrapped up tightly around the cut for a while, and then I removed it slowly; my eyes met with the disturbing image of blood slowly seeping into the rag.

I tried to forget the horrifying experience in any way; I searched my mind for anything that can make me abandon the visual situation.

"What is this city?" I asked randomly, biting my lip in anxiety.

"New around here?" He said steadily, trying hard to show his disinterest in the previous action.

"You could say that" I said nearly inaudibly.

"Havana" He answered simply, his eyes fixed on the blood on my hands.

_Dreadful silence._

"Well, you can take the plate away, I didn't feel like eating anyway" I lied, my eyes staring into space, my once raging appetite diminished quicker than the power of twenty horses.

He had a pained expression slapped on his face as he had watched the macabre activity represented in front of him. But he seemed to have heard the demand. He lifted the plate, his eyes never leaving the bloodied cloth in my hands, until he walked through the door again.

I collected some money from the purse and stuffed it in my pocket; I threw the nearly full purse on the wooden counter. He can take whatever the purse contained if he can get it as far away from me, I didn't plan on getting framed for pickpocketing anytime soon.

I quickly made my way to the door, if this 'Edward' was still bedding some wenches upstairs; I don't want to be the next one.

I inhaled deeply when the ocean scented air welcomed me; I decided to take another stroll through the city, newly identifying it as Havana.

The streets were getting busier by the minute, the crowds slowly emerging from the dusty buildings, palms adorned the streets generously, as the sound of waves echoed evenly, it was rather hot, and the heavy clothing I was wearing didn't help one bit.

But I enjoyed the walk; it was a good distraction from my aches and wounds, I kept strolling around for a bit until I spotted an alarming set of red crosses on heavily clothes shoulders.

"Damn it" I swore with a whisper, I whipped around instantly, trying to hide myself in the building crowd, never looking back.

"Hold Templar" A raspy voice ordered behind me.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, forgetting that I still brandished the Templar armor, I wanted to run as far as I could, but I couldn't risk another injury, I simply froze in my place and waited for the worst.

"Turn around" A gruff voice demanded, my body couldn't function out of fear, I felt a hand whip me around harshly, a man who looked like he was going to explode looked me squarely in my now-opened eyes.

"You…" His voice dripped with venom. "We got her, the master will be pleased" He announced to his helpers, they were four, including the man holding me, it was impossible to escape their grasp, especially because of the guns that were secured around their sides.

_Should I fight them? _ I thought desperately, my fingers looming near the hilt of my sword, I didn't want my head to end up as bird-feed, but my skills as a fighter should get my insides decorating the streets even faster.

I decided to go with dignity.

"Tie her up" He ordered loudly, one of them tied my hands behind my back securely, as another grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me in front of the group, another pointed a gun at my back.

"If you try to run, I will shoot you" He warned poorly.

I had no other choice but to obey, maybe my last hours in this place are ticking, it wasn't completely worth it, but I might be able to try again when I wake up in the 21st century.

They walked me to what seemed like a fort, men who were sporting the same uniform that we did were guarding the place securely, fighting the way in and out seemed like the only thing someone must do to walk in without permission.

I bowed my head down, refusing to be met with the disapproving and hungry looks of my 'fellow' Templars. The men led me down a set of stairs dug into the ground, as one of them opened a large metal gate, a torch lit atmosphere wrapped around me, the smell around the place consisting of a bit of everything foul pressed together.

The room was apparently a prison; jail cells were built on either sides of it, bored-looking men sitting in them, giving the Templars dirty looks.

"You will stay here" One of them said as he pushed me onto a chair, he chained one of my hands to its arm after unwrapping them. "We can't put you inside a cell like these dogs, whatever you have done, you're still a Templar. Perhaps your watch can clarify your duties to you again?"

"What have I done?" I defended, immediately regretting it.

"Letting that bastard escape where you could've just killed him!" He spat.

What bastard? Does he mean the man that technically saved my life from bleeding to death?

"I can't believe this Amelia, you're the best at what you do, why let the Assassin escape?" Another spoke harshly.

"Let's go, she will know her mistakes when she spends a day inside this room"

And they closed the metal door with a thump.

I felt humiliated, never been scolded this way before. That man is apparently the most wanted man among the Templars; else they wouldn't be trapping a Templar -One of them- Inside a damp room for letting him escape.

"Heather?"

"Shut up!" I yelled in frustration and anger, not wanting to hear another useless tip about this place.

I didn't hear Steve scolding me like the Templars did; I only heard the sound of my own breathing in the quiet room.

"What's wrong, angel?" I heard a man say from beside me.

"What's it to you" I answered bitterly.

"Don't know, just asking" He explained awkwardly, I threw my head back gently and rested it on the back of the chair, the ceiling was dirty and damp.

"Why me? " I whispered, the recent events were packed, and they also were mortifying.

"Simon" He suddenly said. I realized he was introducing himself; I spared a glare to the source of the voice, my eyes met with a man with short black hair and stubble that looked more than a month in age. He sat on the ground; two men were inside the same cell as he was, leaning on the dank walls.

"Amelia" I sighed, hating the name already.

"What's your story?" He asked.

"A long one"

"I like long stories" I rolled my eyes in boredom.

"If I told you, will you understand?" I asked with a scoff.

"You can try me" I groaned quietly, he would never understand.

"My life was ruined by a man with blue eyes" I wasn't sure if I was lying.

"You're in love" He remarked

I snorted, _Love,_ it's like I have time for that in the midst of nowhere.

"No, he didn't ruin it in that way" I touched my skull carefully.

"Yet? " I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never" I said coolly.

"You might be surprised" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Once, my mother told me that love can make a man cross oceans and fight storms." Wisdom seeped into his words.

I paused for a while, sighing tiredly.

"Why him? " I asked, not even sure where I'm going with this.

"Maybe the strings of fate were pulled to make you meet him; maybe you were created for each other." He stopped theatrically, "Maybe you're meant to be"

I chuckled lightly, hoping to keep my mind intact in this place; else I end up like him.

"Maybe you're just crazy." I stated humorously.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." I could see his smile from the corner of my eyes. As we both went quiet.

Silence made everything better, hearing my own thoughts made it easier for me to decipher the situation.

'_You love him'_ I snorted, I met him once, probably never again.

A loud explosion was heard even in the isolated room; I blinked away my thoughts as I raised my head, trying to find the source of the disturbing sound, Simon looked up as well, so it definitely wasn't just me.

After what seemed like hours of worried anticipation, the door to the prison was opened violently, the harsh light of day harming my eyes, I closed them tightly as I shielded them, and I heard the sound of boots upon stone, I slowly got accustomed to the changed lightening, and I was met with the hue of blue.

_It's him._

He quickly opened the cell doors that held the prisoners, most of them dashed away without sounding a 'Thank you', Simon got out and he spared me a nod and a 'I told you so' wink.

I gasped with disbelief.

_No, I'm not even here, don't spot me._ I begged inside my mind.

"Got into trouble again?" His familiar voice rang in the tight room. I couldn't answer with words, I simply lifted my hand to reveal the already-aching chains around my wrist.

Edward smirked briefly as fiddled with the chain, it broke quickly under his blade, I massaged my wrist uncomfortably.

"Unless you want to burn in here, you should follow me" He offered, the hint of confidence engulfing his attitude. I didn't move, I just stared at him in disbelief.

He sighed as his lifted me from the chair and threw me over his shoulder; I clung to his back with a gasp, lifting my head to see correctly. He ran out of the prison to the nearly deserted outdoors, the fort was full a bit of hours before, but now it was practically empty, spare for some Templars who hid around the corners, trying to stay on low profile.

He ran with me clinging to his clothes harshly, nearly ripping them with terror, he fled the fort and ran across the same entrance the Templars led me into earlier.

When we were away from the scene, he put me down, I stared in complete shock.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I asked urgently, struggling to find an explanation.

"I cleared the fort, it was under Templar control, I'm afraid it isn't anymore" He said cockily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, there was another reason.

"That's it?"

"That's it." He answered simply.

He looked innocent enough, but it still smelled fishy.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why leave you to die with people you don't swear loyal to?"

"Because I'm a dirty Templar, and you're a 'dangerous Assassin' " I mocked.

"Alright, I owe you; your head is still bruised from the fall."

"But you nursed me; you took me to that inn. You don't owe me." I accused.

"Can't you just be grateful for saving you once more?" He said confidently.

"Are you kidding me?! I had a place to stay, at least until I was executed for not catching_ you_"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I can provide you a permanent room back at the Inn" He offered plainly.

_Why? _

"You don't look like the sort to be a Templar, and I can teach you the error of their ways, that's all I wanted to do."

"Don't do it Heather!" Steve ordered.

"I think I've seen enough error in their ways." I stated.

"If you think that what you've seen is enough, you're wrong"

"Look Heather, this is all too wrong, we have put you here to change the past into the better..."

"What do you think..?"

"Shut up! Both of you! " I yelled after the pang of argument.

He raised his eyebrow again. "Both?"

"Look… Edward was it? I need time to think about this, my purpose in this world is to be a Templar, I fear from what might happen if I disobey that." I explained urgently.

"Very well, I will drop you off at the Inn, I'll visit when you feel you're ready to discuss."

He gazed at me like I was a prize he got off from a treasure chest, I tilted my head at him, and he smirked cockily as he pulled me by my hand.

We entered the Inn a while later, it wasn't as busy as in the evenings, but it sure was busy enough.

"Paul?" He called the innkeeper at the bar, he whipped around with a smile.

"Welcome Edward, I see you brought company" He pointed at me. I frowned.

"Not for that purpose." He smirked, "I'd like to give her the room we discussed."

"Her? Are you sure?"

"I think I made myself clear." He gently pushed me closer to the bar. "First thing tomorrow" He whispered to me with a smirk.

"Your room is upstairs, first door on your right, food is three meals a day only, enjoy. " He explained quickly.

The door to the Inn closed, and I was left to furrow my brows about the last events, he wanted to teach me about the Assassins, the errors of Templars, why? Why me?

Maybe I show potential? Maybe the life of the Templars wasn't for me? Maybe he just wanted to bed me?

I just needed to wrap my head around everything; I retired to my room without bothering to eat dinner.

I fell down on the surprisingly soft bed, a smell of leather and Rum radiating from it. I rolled my eyes, it was used by Edward for some 'activities', but I was too lazy to change the sheets, as I felt myself drowning in a sea of slumber.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? What is Amelia/Heather going to do? until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Situations

**Sorry for the delay, I had a massive writers block. And I think the chapters before were better than this one, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

This time, I didn't wake up to the dim lit ceiling of the Inn; I woke up to the sheen of a glass lid.

'_I'm back in the 21__st__ century'._ I thought wearily.

The first thing that I spotted was Steve hovering over the lid; he looked at me cautiously, and retreated to push the buttons that would release me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss business." I heard him say.

"What kind of business?" I managed to croak.

"Just sit up and follow me" He ordered, I rolled my eyes.

But I obeyed anyway, I sat up on the edge of the Animus to be met with at least a dozen of scientists staring at me with pens and notepads in their hands, Steve looked growingly nervous from their presence behind him.

"Yeah… Miss Heather, we will need to test the bleeding effect, follow me."

I narrowed my eyes at him for a moment. "Fine" I finally answered. I followed him sluggishly outside the wide room and into the lengthy white corridor, the same smells and sounds existed, but without the blindfolds, it seemed like a completely new experience.

We finally got to a white door, Steve looked around suspiciously and opened the door, and I entered after him.

The room was a lot smaller than the last, it only had a white chair and some gadgets scattered about.

"Sit down, Miss Heather." He ordered again.

I sat down on the chair, hoping to get some answers about his behavior.

He pulled a flashlight from his doctor robes and aimed it at my eyes, testing for any unusual traits.

"Steve?" I called him, trying to invoke him to answer me.

"Yes Miss Heather?"

"Who am I? Who am I really?" I asked the same dreaded and complicated question.

He sighed and turned off the flashlight, staring at me for a second.

"That is for you to discover." Was all he answered.

I blinked.

I need to discover my own identity, is there a harder task?

"Before I forget, what were you trying to do inside the Animus? Turn your assignment into chaos?" He asked coolly.

"I was only considering, and you can't force me to choose my way." I said angrily.

He stared at me with a blank face, he didn't look affected by my tantrum, I could've sworn I actually saw him smile.

"That's all I need you to do." He said unexpectedly, leaving me completely confused.

"But I was abandoning my mission; I was defiling the 'sacred' position of a Templar." I exclaimed, feeling rather suspicious with the man that was before me.

"That's still exactly what I needed you to do." He smiled, leaving me even more confused than before.

"Explain, please." I asked urgently.

"Let's say I don't exactly support the Templars. I scolded you through the Animus to avoid having a bullet in-between my eyebrows, but that doesn't mean I wanted to."

"No… does that mean you're an…"

"Assassin."

I nearly choked with my own saliva; I only realized I was staring harshly at him when he snapped his finger at me.

"If you tell, we're both dead." He warned.

"I won't tell, I'm just happy that someone believes the same about the Templars."

"So… What you've 'considered' in the Animus was by your own beliefs?" He asked.

"Are you joking? Did you see how they trapped me in a muddy prison just for letting an Assassin escape? Actually, the only person who had mercy upon me and the prisoners was an Assassin, a bit ironic if you ask me…" I expressed quickly.

"Templars are known for their love of power, they love having everyone's necks under their boots, even if they were also Templars, just like them."

"So, what are you doing in Abstergo?" I asked interestedly.

"It's a plan; I'm trying to get you out of this place."

"Why?" I demanded hastily.

"You'll soon know, but for now, follow me, you've done well today."

I assumed that not much time had passed out here, and I followed him out of the room to an elevator, he pressed a button when we were in, and we were transported to ground level.

"Alright, I'll lead you to something that you might be intrigued with." He said with a smile. I followed him to the outdoors, the sun didn't look as intimidating as in Havana, but it was surely hard to get accustomed to.

"Right there, do you see it?" He pointed at a jet black motorcycle that gleamed under the sun.

"Wow, what is this?"

"Your transportation." He said as he gave me a key.

"But... I don't even know how to drive it."

"Trust me, you will." He inched closer to the fascinating object, and he strapped a small mechanism to it.

"Follow the directions the screen tells you, you'll end up at my hideout, you'll know what to do then, I'll meet you there."

He left before I even tried to speak, I was left alone with the beautiful vehicle, I stared in awe.

Somehow, I needed to figure out how to drive it, I shrugged to myself as I took a seat, I put something that looked like a helmet on my head, and I spent some time trying to figure out everything.

Looking at the different screens and handles, I suddenly thought of putting my hands on the handles, I did it as I leaned in.

It just seemed very familiar, I pulled the metal that the motorcycle was leaning on and turned it on with the key, it roared a loud sound. And before I knew it, I was driving away from Abstergo and into the streets.

The wind felt exactly like when I was being chased down in Havana. I inhaled sharply, taking in the gentle breeze.

"Take a turn to your right" I heard the screen Steve strapped on the vehicle say, I obeyed quickly, the screen kept on directing me around the many streets I went to. It just felt enticing; it felt like I was born to drive this thing, I wondered what it meant…

After a while of following directions, I was faced with a dark, isolated alley, I parked my motorcycle close to the wall and got off. I walked into the alleyway, wondering what to do to find the hideout.

I looked around, I found nothing but what looked like a spray painted wall.

'_You'll know what to do then'_ But I certainly didn't. I slid down a wall nearby and sat on the cold ground, bringing my knees closer to me, now I can't enter the hideout or go back to Abstergo.

I stared at the wall wearily, the spray paint formed a lot of letters and random scribbles, but nothing looked of interest, I stood up and walked to it, tracing my hand on the wall… nothing.

I sighed with defeat, if only I could remember something, anything, and I would just run away from this place for good.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice a slight click from the wall, it suddenly opened, making me gasp and back away from it, I stared at the set of stairs that led further down.

I looked around, not willing to find any on-lookers, fortunately, there were none.

I descended the set of stairs slowly, resting my hands on the wall either side of me. I finished the set of stairs after a few seconds.

"Welcome to my hideout." I heard a voice say, I jumped, and I raised my hands to my chest in defense. Suddenly, Steve came out of the darkness, smiling warmly; I shook my head in irritation.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I didn't plan to do that, shall we enter?"

He placed his hand on the innocent looking wall that the stairs ended to; it began to open hastily, revealing a vast looking red room. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Nice place" I uttered, it wasn't just nice. The walls were an alarming hue of crimson, while the floor was a calming white. The room was well-lit and well ventilated, even though I couldn't tell the source of either. Comfy looking couches were placed at the side of the room, on the other side, three expensive-looking computers rested on timber desks, and the most highlighted feature of the room was an Animus, placed as the center of everything around it.

"I knew that you'd like it." He said simply. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Wait… you didn't mention any work." I shrugged.

"I am now." He said coolly, "I need you to get back in the Animus, and change your 'consideration' for joining the assassins into something a bit more serious." He ordered as he pointed to the mechanism that rested in the middle of the tidy room.

"Do I have to?" I complained, feeling rather drained from the continuous sessions of abuse inside the Animus.

"Don't worry; just let Edward teach you everything. I took the data from Abstergo, so you don't have to start over." I cringed at the thought of experiencing everything again.

"Why don't you teach me yourself?" I asked with interest.

"Abstergo will notice your… training, it's best to do everything away from their gaze."

"You mean in another time?" I snorted.

"What a good idea. Plus, whatever you learn there physically or mentally will also be learned here."

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Think about it." He answered

And I did think about it, I woke up to be greeted by Templars, not assassins, doesn't that make me a Templar?

But Templars just weren't that nice, not in this time, and not in the past. I decided that I despised being a part of them in any way.

I walked to the Animus and glanced at Steve, he smiled as he pushed some buttons into the machine, thus opening the glass lid, I climbed in and laid down, silently getting emotionally ready for another trip to the 18th century.

* * *

**So Steve is an Assassin? D: What will happen next? Will Heather turn into a Templar again? Await for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Heart

**Annnd I'M late again. This chapter is shorter than the rest as well, but it has a slight plot progress... So enjoy!**

* * *

This time, I woke up to the damp ceiling of the Inn staring back at me, I let out a sigh. This should be good.

I moved my bones from the rather soft bed with a groan; I ignored my persistent need to stretch as it will probably cause a lot of pain. I inched closer to the window that emitted a soft glow, the sun was up, and the crowds were in their daily activates of shopping or selling. Seagulls fluttered about, screeching occasionally, and palms swayed in the light breeze.

Today should be a special day, I'll have to inform Edward of my clear choice, and he will probably introduce me to the brotherhood, it should be easy enough.

_Well, it's no use staying up here. _I thought, not only does the room have a faint smell of rum and women, but I also was very hungry, yearning to have a feast.

I opened the door to my room and walked down silently to the ground floor, I was greeted with nonchalant eyes that followed me briefly, as I leisurely strolled to the bar.

I sat down on one of the stools and waited for the innkeeper, he would also know where Edward's gone to…

"You're awake, Amelia." I heard a voice suddenly say, as the innkeeper walked to the bar from behind me with a damp rag in his hand, my face stiffened from the remembrance of blood on that very same rag.

"Yeah, I can see that." I muttered.

"Lookin' for Edward I wager?"

"I'm actually looking for something to fill my belly."

"I got just the thing for that." I rolled my eyes at the suggestive conversation. He reached down behind the bar and pulled out a wooden plate, slightly dusting it off with the rag. He walked to the door behind the bar and disappeared in there.

"Morning." A heavenly voice called out, I jumped in my seat, I looked behind my shoulders to be met with blue eyes. _Edward._

"Stop doing that." I said irritably.

"Doing what?"

"Alarming me like that!"

He smirked as he took a seat beside me; he laid his arms on the wooden counter as he leaned faintly on them.

"Considered my offer?" He inquired coolly.

"Yes in fact, I'd like you to teach me the Assassin ways."

He raised an eyebrow at my straight forward answer.

"That's it? No swearing, no conditions, and no insults?"

"Pretty much"

"Would you like to explain?" His eyebrow rose even more.

I sighed and stared at my hands, I didn't want to announce I'm from the future, fiddling with the past to match my liking.

"I just thought about it, the Templars don't need my services."

He snorted; I knew that what I have presented meant how easy it is to buy me.

"Very well, I'm not going to question you anymore." I was relieved that he didn't demand any other clarifications; I was tired and hungry, and not in the mood for explaining how I abandoned the Templars.

"Here we are, hot out of the oven." The innkeeper announced as I looked up, the door slammed shortly after, and he placed a steaming plate of cornmeal, and a tankard filled with what smelled like cider in front of me.

"Thanks, take the cider away though."

"I'll take care of that" Edward said as he greedily grabbed the tankard and shoved it to his lips.

"So, Paul, is she giving you trouble?" Edward asked as he smirked.

"Not a damn one, she's like an angel." I narrowed my eyes at them, furrowing my brows in question.

"Well, eat your breakfast, we have a big day ahead of us" Edward commanded as he gulped down the cider, I looked down at my hot plate and began to eat gratefully.

The meal was silent, and the cornmeal tasted very bland, but I enjoyed it anyway, and I sighed in contentment after I finished.

"Let's go doll, I'll let Paul take care of the price" He smirked cockily as he pulled me out of the stool harshly, I looked the opposite way he was leading me to, to be met with Paul's disapproving gaze, as he lifted the wooden plate and tankard.

We left the Inn hastily as he dragged me through the crowds with ease.

"We need a secretive place to talk" He mentioned as he looked up to the roofs.

_Oh no. _

"Hop on my back" He ordered coolly.

"What exactly do you propose to do?" I dreaded the answer with all my might.

"Climb to the top of that building" He stated nonchalantly as he pointed to a towering chapel.

"No way!" I argued quickly, he wasn't thinking of killing both of us, was he?

"Just hold on." He continued.

"No!" I debated once more.

"Fine" Before I could blink, I was swept off my feet and placed over his shoulders, I squirmed harshly from his hold, but his strong hands kept me attached to his shoulder, I gave up with a sigh.

"Again?"

"Yes, again" He smirked highly as he ran to the wall, the surprised and disapproving looks of the crowd burned his back severely, but he wasn't any affected by them.

I clutched his armor as he climbed up the wall professionally; I wasn't going to observe how he did it. I just clung on for my dear life.

He hoisted himself up to the roof of the building quickly, as he instantly made his way to a nearby building, I nearly ripped his armor with my grasp when he made a big jump to the other structure.

"Slow down!" I exclaimed a demand.

"Why? Does it hurt?" I gasped at the sexual comment; it was poorly linked to my rather innocent quote. I can almost hear his face twisting into a smirk when he heard my reaction.

"I hate you" I said childishly through clenched teeth.

"I love you too" He said before jumping even farther to another building, landing with a grunt.

In the midst of my ongoing fear, I still managed to feel how his firm muscles stiffened with every move, he had a faint smell of sweat and leather, and I couldn't but notice how it suited him greatly, I closed my eyes and dared to inhale his scent.

"Are you alright?" He asked cockily, I shook my head violently, trying to keep out the previous ideas from my mind. But I didn't answer, and rolled my eyes instead.

He kept jumping skillfully from building to building until he reached the wide roof of the chapel; he ran to its tower and began climbing with ease, I nearly retched from the increasing height and movement.

"Here we are." He stated coolly as he placed me down near the bell of the chapel, I was terrified with the death-threat I was facing, I gulped slowly.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to die on my watch" But I was still petrified from the height we were in.

He sighed as he sat down beside me; his knees were dangling from the edge, while mine were held tightly to my chest, my arms securely wrapped around them.

He raised an eyebrow at my lack of courage, I figured that I could easily get away from a group of Templars, but I wouldn't climb a building and have a picnic on its roof.

"Aren't you going to stop that?"

"Stop what?" I shuddered.

He sighed again as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to his chest, I gasped involuntarily from the intrusion of my personal space.

"Try to fall now" He stated cockily, the same proud tone radiating from his voice.

"Will you… let me go?" I demanded, fear still engulfing my voice.

"No" He clarified simply.

I let out a breath as I dug my head into his chest; I tried to imagine that I was on the ground, the sweet solid ground, not some tower high above it. And quite frankly, it didn't work.

"There, there." He calmed me down as he patted my back. This was a bad idea. I inhaled his scent once more, regretting it instantly.

"It's alright, I'm fine" I said as I squirmed away gently from his hold, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, could you please go on with anything you wanted to say?"

"Well, you have to vow to never return to the Templars, should the secrets I tell you be spilled, I will hunt you down myself" His attitude changed to that of extreme seriousness. I swallowed as I raised my eyebrows, but I had already chosen.

"Alright, I promise I'll never go back to the Templars, why would I anyway? Allowing them to tear the skin from my body isn't my main concern" I explained coolly.

He looked rather satisfied with my oath; he began explaining about the Assassins.

"Our order is ancient; they have fought the Templars for many, many years..." He explained slowly about the Assassins, what they hold as laws, and what their main purpose is. I listened carefully; The Assassin history was much more intriguing than the Templar's. Now hearing both of their ideals, it was obvious who the better Order was.

"That is why we assassins fight, for the freedom every man is born with. We fight so that freedom can reign over the control and power the Templars are demanding..." He finalized after an entertaining tale of the assassins. The Legends and founding fathers, the heritage, and the ways of the assassins, that killing was more than just an act onto those who opposed liberty.

No. The way he spoke made it sound like it had meaning, that killing was an art.

"Interesting" I was speechless; the heroism that was described to me was baffling and beautiful.

"That's all you have to say?"

"I really can't explain what I think, but I know one thing for sure, I was a fool to have followed the Templars."

"I'm glad that you have understood." He nodded.

"So what now?" I asked nonchalantly, the sickening height we were at not being a bother anymore.

"Now, we begin your training." He answered. _Easier said than done._

"When and where do we begin?" I sighed.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning" I noticed that the story took a lot of hours to fully tell and explain, it was most likely afternoon when he was done, the tale was too distracting from the sun's movement, I was most surprised by how time had passed.

"Will you let me down?" I requested hopelessly, he smirked.

"Will you climb on my back this time?"

"Sure" I answered after a while of consideration.

And that's what had happened; he climbed down to the solid, dusty ground, his muscles clenching with every movement, the warm breeze hitting us softly, and the dazzling aroma of sweat and leather radiating from his body.

We said our goodbyes at the door of the Inn, and he ran off to wherever he was supposed to be, I was left to lavish upon a well-awaited dinner and a cold, soft bed.

* * *

**So, Edward is going to teach Amelia how to be an Assassin! Stay tuned for the next chapter, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fear

**Soo I finally posted, writer's block again :( But I hope I'm not REALLY late.**

**I hope this chapter is good enough, I had some trouble trying to link it with the others, but it worked well in the end.**

**Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

My night wasn't as comfortable and dreamless as I hoped it would be, I stayed awake for a good while, thinking about the upcoming day, and what it might hold. The remainder of the night was spent with many dreams, most unpleasant, but I finally was taken into the embrace of deep, non-interrupted slumber.

I stayed that way until a certain man decided to visit my room.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, I immediately woke up, but my eyes stayed closed tightly, refusing to respond.

"Wake up, its noon" A familiar voice called out.

"Go to hell" I pulled the covers up to my hair.

"Amelia, you have to wake up." Edward commanded coolly.

"No." I practically moaned.

"Suit yourself" I felt him release my shoulder, I sighed in utter relief. I pulled down the covers a bit after I felt him leave the room completely.

But I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Aren't you going to wake up now?" He asked again, I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"No!" I argued.

"Alright" He said mundanely as a huge splash of water hit my poorly covered body, I gasped and snapped my eyes open. I was met with the hazy figure of a blond man with a devilish most satisfied smirk adorning his face.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed loudly, scowling deeply and gritting my teeth at him, he looked innocently at me. I grabbed the dripping wooden bucket he was holding with ease, and threw it angrily towards the window, a harsh shatter of glass was heard, then the crunch of wood upon stone walkways.

I exhaled furiously through my nose; I stared at Edward with absolute repulsion.

"You could've waked me up more gently!" I yelled, somewhat regretting not listening to his commands earlier.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" His eyes were fixed on my chest, I suddenly remembered that I sat wet and half naked in front of him, the only coverage I had, which was my undergarments, clung to my body furiously, showing every inch of my figure in its natural form, I hastily grabbed the bed covers and wrapped them around my frame, scowling deeply at Edward.

"Get out" I spat, he was unfazed with my attitude, but he seemed to respond to my pressing demand, he slowly walked to the door, his gaze still raking over my body, I instinctively clung harder to the soft covers, delivering a harsh frown to the man before me. He finally got out of the room and closed the door, I loosened my grip on the covers, and I let them fall to my lap.

I looked out the broken window, it wasn't noon, it was barely morning, I sighed in frustration, but forced myself to get off my bottom and get dressed, or else Edward will pour the ocean on me next time.

I silently dried up my figure then outfitted myself with the unchanged Templar outfit, it felt rather uncomfortable above my wet undergarments, I ran my hands through my damp hair, and got out of the messy bedroom.

I walked down the stairs and the first thing I saw was Paul, he was routinely dusting off the wooden counter, he eventually noticed me and sent me a tiny smile.

"Morning" I managed to muster in a pleasant tone, ignoring my rude awakening.

"Did I just hear a crash upstairs? Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"I am, but the window isn't" I answered guiltily.

He shrugged "That's alright, I can replace that, be careful next time." I blinked; somehow he easily forgave me for the unnecessary vandalism.

"Ready?" A cool voice asked from behind me, _Edward_, I groaned in annoyance.

"No, I need to eat." I answered quickly.

"You can eat later." Edward suggested forcefully.

"No, I can and _will_ eat now!" I was getting more irritated by the second; I sat at the bar and glanced at Paul. He shrugged.

"Well I'm guessing you'd like some breakfast?" He asked me awkwardly, I felt Edward glare at him.

"Hmph, very well, let her eat, I don't feel like carrying her back unconscious" He waved his hand in defeat. I rolled my eyes.

"Bacon and grain bread it is then." Paul announced, more to himself than me. Then he disappeared behind the door.

"Are you awake now?" Edward asked cockily as he parked himself on the stool beside me, I rolled my eyes again.

"Awake enough to punch you in the jaw." I threatened coolly, not caring too much about him, and caring more about my stomach.

"Hm, we will see that later." He stated proudly, cockiness dripping from his tone.

Thankfully, he remained silent for a while, Paul came back with my food, and he placed it in front of me with a fork. I stabbed the meat stripes with it eagerly.

"You'll have to cut down on fat." I sighed with irritation, and glared at him furiously.

"And do you ever eat?" I decided to ignore his previous statement and question his seemingly immortal form, for I never saw him eating.

"Sometimes, mostly a good liquor and some wenches are good enough." He smirked but the rest of his face remained unaffected, probably recalling some 'good' memories. I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"You're unbelievable." I said the truth, and I suddenly lost my appetite.

"I know" He said proudly, I shook my head; he actually took it as a compliment.

I looked down at my plate and decided that I should eat, even if my appetite had fully diminished already.

I finished the last bit of my food after some while of forcing myself, and I nodded at Paul, thanking him silently for the breakfast.

"Shall we be off?" I sighed, I didn't want to leave the safety of the Inn to go on an impossible training session with Edward, but I had promised him, and promised Steve as well.

"Yeah." I answered in defeat, as I sluggishly followed Edward to the outdoors.

The predictable atmosphere of Havana didn't change, the warm air seeped into my nose when I inhaled deeply, the early-risers were scattered among the dusty streets, finding their ways to whatever activates they have in mind. I sighed, knowing that I probably have the most atypical activity planned out for me.

"We will start with getting you to overcome your fear of heights" He announced faintly, I glared at him wide-eyed, did he just say… Overcome?... Fear of heights?

"No, you can't make me." I argued, still stunned by what he had mentioned.

"Watch" He muttered quickly as he reached out for my waist, probably aiming to grab me and throw me over his shoulder, my reflux was faster than his attempt, and I backed up before his grasp touched me. It all happened in moments, but before I knew it, I was running away with extreme regret from the only man who could catch me.

I ran away fearfully and speedily from him, never looking back, I realized the mistake of trying to get away from him, my brain announced those moments as my last, but I kept going, uselessly escaping from the inevitable.

I kept running and bumping into anything in my way, until I abruptly stumbled and fell face-first onto the ground.

A pair of strong hands pulled me away from the ground and then lifted me with ease; I dug my sore face into my captor's chest in humiliation, silently sobbing into it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered apologetically, fearing the next few moments will all my might.

I heard a long sigh, and he moved momentarily and sat me on a bench, he grabbed my chin carefully and gently moved my face to meet his gaze. I dared to open my teary eyes.

I was greeted with a concerned but annoyed Edward, his blue eyes inspected my face professionally, and he released it after a while.

"Why did you do that?" He asked coolly but crossly.

I was on the verge of tears again; I didn't want to answer him.

"Well don't do it again." He commanded, as I had already answered his question.

"I can't climb a _ladder_ without fainting, how am I supposed to climb a _tower_?" I decided to explain.

"I will teach you."

"You can't force someone to forget their fears."

"Why not?" Because I had too much to fear, I had nobody I could count on in the life I currently remember, I woke up to nothing, I've been dragged around for the past who knows when, and I barely know my friend from my enemy.

"Because you just can't" I argued aimlessly.

"I could prove you wrong." He claimed.

I exhaled loudly, he wasn't going to give up, besides, no matter how real the pain felt in this world, it's basically not tangible, and I would just try again anytime I want.

_I guess._

"Alright, prove me wrong" I demanded, he stared at me with his blue hue for a moment, trying to study my sudden change of thoughts, but he ultimately pulled me up from the bench.

"Climb on my back, now." He commanded what I had feared; I rolled my eyes in irritation, massaging my temples thoroughly. But I eventually responded and climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, remembering last afternoon's incident.

But my thoughts were cut short as he ran to the nearest wall; I clung harder to his collar and refused to look down. He finally reached the roof and he put me down on the tiles, I closed my eyes shut and swallowed harshly.

"Open your eyes, Amelia." He ordered nonchalantly, I refused to obey, terrified of the height I'm probably in.

"If you don't open your eyes how are you going to get around your fears?" He explained.

I slowly gave in and opened my eyes, to be met with the dizzying view of the horizon and the many buildings that inundated Havana. I was pulled gently to my feet by Edward's hands, my knees shook generously. I stared down with terror at the dreadful distance to the ground.

I pulled away as I closed my eyes tightly again, trying to catch a breath, instinctively hurrying to catch Edwards arm on my left, clutching it tightly with both of my arms, I heard him sigh, his breath brushing alongside my forehead.

"Look at the heights as something that you can easily surpass…" He began, his familiar voice slightly calming my nerves. "Understand that you can manipulate it to your liking…" He kept on and on, mundanely explaining the ease of embracing the life on the roofs. In my mind, I wasn't paying any attention to anything he said, I just waited for him to finalize so that he could lead me back to the solid ground again.

"…Do you understand?" Under the terror I was experiencing I didn't hear a single word, but I acted like I did, and I nodded twice. He suddenly let go of me, and backed away, I opened my eyes and stared at him in shock.

"Do it."

"Do what?" I asked, dumbfound of the odd command.

"Walk to the other side of the roof, I'm right behind you."

"What? No! We haven't agreed to this!" I reasoned.

"Have you been listening?" He inquired about our very last 'conversation', I nodded quickly.

"Yes I was!" I answered hastily.

"Then you should remember approving that."

I pouted in defeat, instantly regretting not paying attention to his clarifications moments ago.

I had to undergo what I mostly fear.

I walked gradually and cautiously on the tilted tiles, my eyes fixed to the ground. I felt Edwards hand support my back, I thanked him in my mind as I continued, expecting a tumble anytime now.

But I most curiously reached the end of the red roof, the sparkling sea overlooking the ridge I was standing on.

"That wasn't too bad." I admitted after a while of silence.

"It's still the beginning."

"Can my training involve something other than climbing?" I demanded eagerly.

He smirked "Of course, would you like to climb down?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it" I answered gratefully.

"Then do it" He repeated a very similar statement from earlier, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe later" I waved him off as I climbed on his back, he snorted.

"I knew that it was going to lure you" He smirked devilishly; I raised my eyebrows even further, but didn't debate too much and remained silent.

"We will do some sword fighting, if it's alright with you." He offered while climbing down the building with ease, still ignoring the many eyes that were fixed on his activities.

"Much better than heights" I was truly relieved; I don't need to learn to climb just to be a good fighter.

Or do I?

* * *

**Is she about to learn about the importance of climbing as an assassin? Will she beat Edward in a sword fight? Await the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Begins

**It's been quite a while since I've posted, but that's due to extensive research about the Jackdaw ;p**

**Btw guys, thanks for everyone who reviewed, Nightshade07, luke1997nanook, and my 2 lovelies, you know yourselves, and thanks for the help ;)**

**This chapter was initially meant to be the longest, but it's nearly 4am here and I haven't slept yet. 'no regrets lol' **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm soo tired that I can't even revise it before posting, sorry about that. :3**

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent with pointless banter about my fear, I thought that Edward wouldn't be such a bastard to mock me like this, but it seems that I was wrong.

We walked leisurely through the sunny alleys of Havana, the sun shining energetically on my head; I was getting slightly overwhelmed with the sickening temperature, the heat engulfing me in a dizzied posture, my head staring at the bright ground with displeasure.

I didn't really understand the need for such ambles, I was eager to show Edward what I'm made off. Climbing to wondrous and daunting heights then calling it a day wasn't my idea of self- verification.

I sighed heavily through my nose, my dry mouth and scratchy throat forbidding me from exhaling through them. My feet were sore and burning from the tiring trip, which seemed to lead us nowhere. But to my surprise, I found myself standing in front of the most familiar place in Havana, the Inn.

I scowled in confusion, Edward was taking sure footsteps to the door, I had no choice but to follow him, I didn't feel like staying an additional minute in the scorching sun anyway.

I entered the Inn with a grateful sigh as Edward held the door for me, an unusual activity I've never seen him doing. He shut the door after me unaffectedly, and hurried towards Paul in a blink.

"Paul, I need the backyard today." I heard Edward say hastily after a very short while.

"Training someone again?" Paul asked as he rubbed the timber counter with a wet rag nonchalantly.

"Yes in fact." He answered proudly, as he glanced at me briefly, the cocky smirk never leaving his face the whole day.

"Amelia is going to be your apprentice?" Paul asked awkwardly but with absolute interest.

"Aye, that she is. Is everything ready out there?"

"It has always been" Paul stated reassuringly.

"Great" Edward grinned at him in thank. He then grasped my hand and pulled me with him to the door behind the bar, the one I always saw Paul disappearing into.

He opened the door with haste, and he made his way in, it was fairly dark, save for the lit lantern which flicked in response to our movements, I could recognize two doors, the one on my right probably led to the kitchens, the smell of fresh cooked meat radiated from the door, reminding me of my insufficient and hurried breakfast this morning.

Edward took a turn to the left door and pulled me with him, thus effectively stopping up my mind from thinking about food. He inserted the silver-looking, glistening key in the keyhole, and twisted it twice, the door opened with a click.

A vast patch of dusty ground was the first thing I saw in the midst of the unforgiving lighting shift, I could also recognize that it was fenced; it made me wonder how I missed it earlier.

The warm breeze was still blowing around outside, and the sun was still shining furiously over the tropical land, wilting and withering every living thing in its way; I wondered how the locals endured such merciless weather.

"Aren't you coming?" Edward asked playfully as he gripped my hand harder, I frowned at him, he was supposed to pull me with him wherever he intended to go.

I rolled my eyes as I wiggled my hand free from his; I took a step into the outdoors, slowly getting accustomed to the sunny surroundings. There was a shooting target to my left, and many racks containing metal swords to my right, the rest was a wide, empty area, supposedly for practicing freely.

Edward moved to the rack of swords while I stood there, unsure of what to do first. I watched him impatiently as he selected a pair of sturdy swords. He examined them for a while and shrugged, placing them back on the rack, and heading behind the rack, thus confusing me greatly.

"What happened?" I questioned his indecisive action.

"We'll practice with wooden sticks first" He explained disinterestedly.

"Why?" I asked quickly, a little annoyed with his decision.

"Do you want to hurt yourself again?" He asked me, almost threateningly.

"No…" I drawled.

He kept silent as he seemingly picked the timber swords from behind the rack, the sound of wood hitting wood signaled that there were more than two or three sticks. I stifled a sigh of relief; perhaps I wasn't the first one to start training with wooden sticks.

He came back after a while, handing me an average looking stick, it wasn't too long or too short, and it wasn't too heavy to lift with both hands. I supposed I would be quite good at fighting with it, perhaps beat Edward on the way?

"You should hold the sword with one hand" He noted, I frowned at him.

"It's too heavy." I muttered.

"Swords can be heavier; you need both of your hands while fighting."

I pouted at him, but I slowly gave up and held the stick with my right hand, this was harder than I thought.

"Show me your stance" He commanded, as he bent his knees and lifted his other hand into the air, probably because he was accustomed to using two swords, I mimicked his actions with difficulty, getting half a smirk from Edward.

We started circling around, neither of us ready to strike yet, I narrowed my eyes at him, willing to take the first move.

I plunged forward and stabbed the makeshift sword towards Edward's stomach; he quickly responded by blocking my attack, my stick was flung into the air with a single swipe of _his_ stick.

I was left to stare momentarily at the fallen stick, unable to do anything else at the narrow moment. I was taken aback when Edward raised his stick and pointed it close to my face; he cocked his head to the side, smirking in victory. I scowled deeply, pushing the stick away from me with the tip of my index finger.

"First lesson, always hold on to your weapon. Don't let anyone pull it away from you." He announced with a proud tone.

I eyed him with utter skepticism, unmoving. I then rolled rapidly towards the dropped wooden sword, and grabbed it just in time to block his surprise attack. I was rather proud of my actions thus far, even if I failed profusely at the first try.

"You learn fast" He stated while sending a wave of attacks towards me, I blocked some and dodged some others, but he was still moving too fast to do anything but to defend. I winced as a rather powerful hit collided with my raised stick, producing an array of echoing wooden sounds.

He managed to hit my side after a while of pointless and endless blocking; I cringed at the harsh smash, raising a hand to stop him, clutching my side with my free hand.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but your enemy won't stop until you die on the battlefield, you can't take timeout." He exclaimed actively, I stared at him with disbelief; he shrugged slightly, as he quickly hit my other side even harder than the first.

"Hey! Stop it!" I whined, reflexively grabbing my other side, while getting away from him, still keeping my defensive stance.

He followed me cockily, and sent another hit towards my arm; I blocked it just in time, groaning in irritation. He wasn't yet satisfied with the amount of damage he caused, he moved closer to me and sent a rapid assault to my shoulder, thus effectively making me stagger back.

I tried to regain my balance in the few milliseconds I had, the stick in my hand weighing me down further. I grabbed the nearest thing my brain could analyze, which happened to be Edward's shirt. I finally fell backwards, and Edward seemed to fall with me.

I opened my eyes after the cloud of dust evaporated into the air; I was greeted by Edward's blinding smirk up to his ear. He had straddled my hips, supporting himself with his knees, I gaped with terror.

"Edward, get away from me" I demanded seriously, unable to move under his weight.

"Why?" He asked cockily, I gave him a death glare. And in less than a second, I used all of my might to push him away from me; he seemed to have budged under my petty strength, as he collapsed to my side with a chuckle.

"You did that on purpose." I muttered while I stood up and dusted off my cloths. The unmovable, undefeatable, tower-climbing Edward won't tumble because of my feeble weight pulling him down.

"And?" He raised his eyebrow as his haughty smirk stretched itself further.

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him, wiping my forehead of sweat from the burning sun. "You're unbelievable." I muttered irritably.

"I know." He stated smugly as I heard him get off the dusty ground.

He came up to me and stood for a while, I turned my head away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he pulled a gun from his chest and tried passing it to me.

I snatched the gun angrily; not giving its beautiful carves much attention, and immediately pointed it at Edward. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just mad with what just happened.

"Hey, slow it down, Shark. Why don't you start by shooting that target?" He offered as he raised his hands to his chest in innocence.

I whipped my head to the side, immediately finding the target in my line of sight. I eyed the gun that was un-strategically placed in my hand. I held the gun like I once saw the Templars holding, and lifted my hand towards the target.

Somehow, I felt like I once did this, even though I can't remember holding a gun in my life. I held my breath and closed my left eye, positioning the gun to the middle of the target in my view. I pulled the trigger, and a thunderous voice emitted from the gun, my hand staggered back, but I was careful enough to keep it straight to the target.

_Nearly a __bullseye_, I noted. It was weird, considering it was my first time in shooting practice. I eyed the target confusedly, unsure of my own true power.

"You're good at shooting, but still need some work." Edward's voice praised me, waking me up from the heated debate inside my head.

"Um, yeah… sure" I was able to muster under the effect of complete confusion.

"You need some rest." He suggested, noticing my puzzled and tired mood.

"Take me somewhere" I found myself randomly suggesting back. I mentally kicked myself after I realized what I just said. I mean surely I was spending my nights in a boring Inn, but I wouldn't go as far as offering an outing with a man-whore.

I closed my eyes shut, unsure of what will happen next.

"Sure, there is a place" He said rather nonchalantly, it seemed more like a friendly suggestion now.

He took the empty gun from me and placed it back onto the buckles on his armored chest. He took me by the hand again and pulled me inside the Inn, I was relived of the dizzying sun when the faintly cool temperature of the Inn hit my heated skin.

Edward exited the narrow room to the main Inn, appearing behind the bar with me. Paul noticed us and turned around, slightly frowning at my tired physique.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Practice." Edward answered smugly, probably meaning to make it sound like something else.

"I see…" He mumbled sarcastically as he got back to pouring a liquid into a tankard, immediately fueling Edward's drinking habit. He grabbed the tankard hastily once Paul finished pouring, guzzling it down in one quick gulp. I raised an eyebrow at his speed.

Paul frowned as Edward placed the tankard down in front of Paul. "You're welcome?" He shrugged.

"I will take Amelia on the Jackdaw tonight, no need for the room." He announced. I narrowed my eyes at a couple of words. The Jackdaw? And tonight? What did he have in mind?

"Very well, I will not meddle in this" He raised both his eyebrows, as he poured another glass of the golden liquid, immediately hiding it away from Edward.

His eyebrow twitched from alcoholic needs. But he surprisingly dismissed it and turned around, quickly making it to the door.

He pulled me around the roads of Havana hastily, getting closer and closer to the ocean; I could nearly taste the salty surroundings on my lips.

We seemingly arrived at the docks, some stalls where set up and selling abundantly, many people where scattered around, quietly admiring the sea or simply walking to where they are supposed to be.

We walked down a set of short stairs to the wooden panels supported into the sea, we walked alongside the raised ground. Edward stopped near a rowing boat, and released my hand.

"Get in" He commanded as he untied the robe that was keeping the boat from floating away.

I eyed him briefly, looking for signs of the aforementioned 'Jackdaw' around the docks, but never finding anything but this petty boat.

I gave up and got in the small vessel, frowning in confusion. Edward got in as well, and he grabbed the paddles that rested on either side of the boat. He began rowing away from the docks and into an unknown destination into the sea.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while of unending discomfort.

"To an Island, I dock the Jackdaw there, I can't dock it here."

"Why not?" He sighed deeply; I wondered why he found this question in precise annoying.

"I'll tell you later." He promised coolly, I wanted to argue with his decision, but I was certainly wiser than debating with him when he was in this… _Don't touch me _mood.

"When are we going to arrive?" I questioned impatiently as I calculated the distance from the docks with eyesight.

"Some time" He answered nonchalantly.

It was my turn to sigh, apparently, rowing a small boat to a faraway island will take some time, I decided to vent off my hunger by taking a nap, thus also saving the boredom from waiting for so long.

I rested my elbow on the edge of the boat, and rested my head on my hand, the motion of the boat was sickening with closed eyes, but I was going to endure it for the sake of not hurling pitifully in front of Edward.

The waves actually lulled me into sleep with its soothing sounds, gently pulling me into a well-earned snooze.

* * *

**I hope the idea about docking the Jackdaw is correct, if not, let's label it as my silly idea :)**

**Anyway, please await the next chapter, it will come earlier than this one due to the fuel of ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pirates?

**Well, that took a while, even though I thought I'd finish it earlier.**

**This one was done after a long day of work, accompanying a major leg-ache and a good writer's block, but I think it was good enough ^^ **

* * *

I didn't feel the motion of the waves anymore, neither the sun lazily burning my sweaty back, and almost didn't feel a strong hand shaking my shoulder and a sure voice awakening me rudely.

"Up" I recognized Edward commanding me firmly, I groaned, unable to move a limb for some reason.

Edward paused for a while before he finally spoke. "Would you like to be thrown in the ocean?" He threatened coolly, thus somewhat adding to his authority.

I opened an eye, immediately seeing Edward's annoyed eyes gazing down at me.

"Ugh, leave me alone." I demanded with a moan, rolling to the side and getting back to my slumber.

"Fine" I guessed he didn't really believe it's alright to disobey his commands, but I would be ready for anything he could do.

I surely took that back after a short while.

I was quickly and easily lifted from the tiring wooden boards of the boat from bellow me, and hovered over the splashing water with two strong hands, I shot my eyes open, meeting Edward's signature smirk, I instantaneously grabbed his neck and clung to him, half of my mind still asleep and the other half telling me to grab anything in sight and cling to it. I immediately cringed from the proximity of Edward, his manly smell radiating from his neck and shoulders; I squirmed away from his hold, and to my dismay, into the salty ocean.

It figures that I knew how to swim, my body splashed in a deep plunge, my impact pushing me down the surface slightly, I kicked the endless mass of water bellow me, and reappeared above the surface with a gasp, running an annoyed hand through my wet and dripping hair.

I glared menacingly at Edward, his cocky smirk didn't dare vanish from his face, it actually turned to that of great amusement. I replaced my hostile glower to an innocent smile.

"Thanks, I needed that" I winced mentally, hating every moment of my little act, but it might be worth it.

"I figured you did" He announced haughtily, I pulled out my hand from the velvety water, and towards the edge of the boat, demanding a lift from my 'needed' dip.

And much to my wicked mind's pleasure, he grabbed my hand, willing to offer some help, I smiled at him again, before tugging at his hand mightily, thus sending him off the swaying boat and into the ocean with a satisfying splash.

I smirked in success, a feeling I enjoyed greatly if it was against Edward. I floated in the brackish waters for a few seconds, but then got slightly confused, Edward took a good while underwater, was he dead?

Of course, my narrowed eyes and the thoughts looming inside my head made me overlook the silent presence behind me, slowly appearing from the depths of the ocean, looking like a sea predator targeting a careless prey.

I was suddenly pulled down into the ocean, something tugging at my feet savagely, I released a terrified breath underwater, which instantly bubbled to the surface with haste, I shook and wriggled my legs desperately, attempting to shake off the pair of jaws that might have taken my feet mercilessly.

But there was nothing, no jaws, nothing stopping my way from reaching the surface, in fact, the water seemed absolutely still, the aqua surroundings resonating the beauty of the ocean, making the sting of the eyes under the briny atmosphere worth it.

I turned around underwater, willing to reach the surface and climb to the boat, but I was stopped by the satisfied smirk of Edward, looking crystal clear even through my blurred vision.

I scowled, immediately hating myself for arranging him an underwater show, trying to shake off something that was really Edward's hands towing me down into the water.

I reached the surface, taking a longer gasp than when I was thrown 'nearly' unwillingly. It was then when I noticed the towering vessel that excelled the petty rowing boat that rocked easily with the wind, the shivering sight of the ship, technically appearing out of nowhere because of missing it under the mix of drowsiness and the little swim I took.

I floated aimlessly in the water still, my jaw dropping to the oceanic ground that was practically impossible to reach. And I was most evidently startled by Edward's proud voice informing me.

"The Jackdaw, isn't she a beauty?" He breathed pompously, I rather forgave him for his smug tone, I never really saw ships this beautiful, and I was still staring at the wooden hull with awe.

Edward snorted before he whistled loudly, before he exclaimed something about the ropes, I was too busy admiring the wondrous ship that sparkled in the dim afternoon.

A rope caught my attention as it descended speedily to the water; Edward grabbed it and handed it to me.

"You're afraid of heights right?" He teased, I pouted in disagreement of his bantering. "Even if you fall, you won't fall to your death, so go on, climb to the deck." He ordered casually.

I grasped the scratchy rope with both of my hands, placing my legs on the hull and slowly using my strength to hoist myself to the deck, not attempting to look down even if Edward was right about falling and surviving.

I made it to the deck, my eyes instantly meeting an array of sailors working orderly around the ship, fixing the masts or simply scrubbing the wood under their feet, I was astonished by the long masts penetrating the ship proudly, reaching high above the ground, and requiring me to bend my neck to see them correctly, a higher deck was placed after a set of short stairs on my left, featuring a wooden wheel currently untended, there was too many new sights to admire all at once, but I did what… most people do when they are amazed.

"Wow"

"I know" His cocky tone echoed from behind me, apparently he can climb the whole hull _twice_ in half the time I took, apparently climbing speedily while I simply stood and admired the ship silently.

"Is it yours?"

"Aye, what did you expect?"

"So, you're… a captain?!" I demanded childishly, finding the whole situation much too confusing and surprising to choose a correct reaction to.

He raised his eyebrow at me, and nodded once.

My expression turned to that of extreme amazement, I mean, a man who can rescue prisoners from a Templar fort, alright. A man who can climb and fight, it's also fine. But also a captain?

I stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say, the sailors paid me little heed, but instead, they worked respectfully in front of Edward, none of them faking it however.

"And why exactly do you dock it near an island?" I suddenly questioned, spotting the shore from where I was standing.

He sighed for a while, just as if he was considering the reveal.

"What do you see on the mast?" He pointed to the large post that was in front of me.

"A flag." I described confusedly, my neck hurting from the weird angle I twisted it upwards to.

"What color?" I eyed him briefly, wanting to know what anything has to do with the color of the flag.

"Um… Black"

"So what is it now?" He demanded again.

"A black flag?"

"And what do you see on that black flag?"

I inspected the flapping flag with confusion; it had a skull, surrounded by an oddly familiar triangle-ish shape.

"A skull and a shape?"

"And what does a skull and a black flag mean?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, silently trying to understand where he was going with this.

"A black flag with a skull?" I answered awkwardly, not knowing what else to answer.

"A Pirate flag, damn it Amelia." He announced infuriatedly.

"A… Pirate?" I questioned the word that I can't remember hearing before.

"Yes, a pirate, I can't really go to the docks with this, even if we put it down, they will still be taken aback when they take a closer look at the ship." He explained hastily.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, what_ is_ a Pirate?"

His eyebrows rose to his hairline, the sailors who were close enough to hear us paused, unable to work anymore; one even didn't notice the bucket of water tumbling away from his grasp. I stared around in confusion, wondering what the hell I just said that made them that dumbstruck.

"Amelia, please don't tell me that you've been living under a rock for the past… well, forever."

"Edward, I'm being serious, would you expect a… a guard like me knowing anything about the sea?" I practically pleaded, or else I would find myself walking on a wooden jump board with a gun to my back. My occupation of an Assassin in training, and using him as a teacher wasn't going to be revealed to him as well, but I was a stranger to both worlds, the few days I've spent in this place taught me limited things about the current time, and I may have overheard the societies conversing heatedly about the ongoing raids on merchant ships. But I never wondered what a pirate actually is.

Edward was still staring at me when I came back from my prolonged thoughts. He unpredictably smirked, filling his expressionless face with a bit of color. He suddenly shouted to the men, "Let's show her what a pirate is, men!" He exclaimed, immediately causing an organized havoc on the deck, as crazy as it might sound. Sailors rushed to the masts and sails, continuing their work or starting a new, more complicated one, I was pulled away by Edward to the set of stairs on the left.

"You'll stand in the quarterdeck with me; just obey when I tell you to take cover, if we ever needed it."

"Why would we need to take cover?" I asked hastily, trying to ignore the enormous force he was pulling me with.

"You'll see"

He grabbed the wheel with both hands, and shouted something about the anchor, I was so overwhelmed by the increasing activity on one ship, it was truly mesmerizing. I stood behind Edward until he suddenly twisted the wheel to the right, turning the whole ship to the corresponding direction, thus making me grip to the railings the quarterdeck had.

He sailed into the ocean for a good five minutes, seemingly knowing where he was going to, and awaiting something with all his focus.

"A ship captain!" I heard a sailor announce with a warning tone, it definitely caught the attention of Edward, as he smirked and called "Full sail men! Let's show her what we're made off!"

The Jackdaw got closer and closer to the ship that sailed towards her, the ship unaware of the damage she might get from the impact.

"Chain-shots!" He shouted, and a set of echoing chains shot towards the passing vessel, damaging the sails and forcing the vessel to slow down. Edward made a turn, and collided with the disabled ship, both if the ships shook with force.

"Hook her in!" He shouted, the sailors threw a collection of robes towards the ship, grabbing some cutlasses along the way, then immediately swinging to the opposing ship.

"Watch" Edward commanded me speedily and handed me a mahogany telescope, then he ran to the edge of the deck, grabbing a rope and swinging to the other ship in extreme ability, I moved to the edge of the quarterdeck, observing him through the lens with interest.

He was everything brutal at fighting, strong, agile, and surpassingly swift, he moved from action to action like anyone moved from one step to the other, killing off most of the crew in various ways, his guns sounding off to penetrate the bodies of his foes, or his cutlasses impaling the men who rushed to the aimless defense. I watched with both awe and terror, as the last of the crew was cleared with a thud.

My scoped eyes met his proud ones, he sheathed his cutlasses, and swung back to the Jackdaw, the crew who went aboard the other ship remained there, probably to calculate the amount of booty they got.

"Surprised?" His haughty voice asked in a tiresome-less tone, I turned around and shrugged at him.

"Pirates, we were no longer needed in some people's business, so we make our very own." He mocked the first part and announced the second proudly.

"By killing off ships and stealing their loot?" I asked lowly.

"By doing what is easier to do, what we can do, and what we will get a lot of wealth from"

"…Okay.." I drawled, actually fearing the apparently dangerous man before me, not caring to argue too much in the things he held dearly.

He snorted. "Come on, we can sail away later." He grabbed my hand before I even had the chance to protest.

He led me to a door that looked rather grand, he opened the door, revealing a neat cabin that stung with Rum, I swallowed at the smell, getting a little dizzy from the strong scent.

"I'll give you a cabin of your own this night, unless…" He inched closer to me, locking me in the space between him and the door; I eyed him with repulsion, pushing him off immediately.

"Not today, not ever" I raised my hands in protest as I moved to a comfy looking armchair, I wondered how it didn't get damp and smelly in the humid and salty surroundings, I plopped into the armchair with a sigh, not having an actual rest since I was napping some time ago.

"Don't sleep here." He ordered coolly.

"Why?" I dismissed him lazily.

"I once told you why"

_Because you mix rum with wenches. _

"Hey! I'm not a wench!" I suddenly realized what my own brain had sent my way.

"Nobody said that you are." He shrugged as he moved to a cabinet with a worn-out looking handle, signaling the prolonged usage of it, inside, there were wine bottles with most of the colors that will look wonderful on a dress… well, wine shouldn't be mixed with white dresses as a spill, but…

I continued conversing aimlessly with my own mind, shutting my eyes briefly, Edward selecting a good wine was the last thing my mind recorded.

It was too late to open my eyes, as sleep easily pulled me down into its embrace, even though if I slumbered for a good hour or half an hour… or perhaps…

And my head fell back into the armchair comfortably.

* * *

**Ohhhh, will Edward rape Amelia? o.o maybe, maybe not, await the next chapter guys!**

**I feel that this scene contained too much off ACIII, but come on, I never saw Edward pirating a ship (not counting the trailers ofc)**

**Oh one extra side note, I would really appreciate it if you guys review, it really hones my skills and gives me some well-needed enthusiasm and support, though follows and favorites are just as much helpful ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The beauty of the Ocean

**Well, this is a slighty long chapter . It took a good while of research to get it done, and I certainly got lost in it when I wrote it. So, I hope you enjoy it ^^**

* * *

"Wake up" A cool voice rang harshly in my head, pulling me out of my slumber, I instantly thought of whatever the serious reason was to wake me up that unforgivingly. My eyes shot open, and they immediately fixed on the blond man that had a bored expression. _Great, I woke up in a chair._ My drowsy mind grumbled.

"What?... Where?" My head struggled to make comprehensible answers; Edward narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything. My sense of smell picked a delicate but delicious fume nearby. I searched for the source of the aroma, to finally find a plate of steaming salmon in Edward's hands.

I looked up again at Edward, he looked very impatient. I grabbed the plate hesitantly, and shot a thankful glance towards Edward. He walked away, leaving me to stare at the plate in hunger but uncertainty.

"Eat" Edward commanded simply, I looked up at him to see him leaning his back on the wooden desk; all it currently had featured was a full Rum bottle and a tankard.

I looked away from him and back to the food that was begging to be devoured, I then sighed and began consuming the lean meat with gratitude, and before I knew it, the fish disappeared, leaving only the pointy bones of its skeleton.

"How long have I been asleep?" I questioned the situation where I passed out, unfortunately in the room of a pirate that was about to get shit-faced.

"It's some hours before midnight now, you do the math." Edward dismissed me uninterestedly.

When we entered this cabin, it was nearly sundown; I've been asleep for quite a while.

But what if something happened? I wasn't entirely sure if I was a deep sleeper, but perhaps Edward used something to drug me?

"Did… Did something happen?" I asked, stumbling upon my words in hesitance. I knew that it was wrong accusing a man of such things, but if we're talking about an alcohol-loving manwhore, he shouldn't be very far from them.

"If it's what you're thinking right now, then no, nothing happened." He stated nonchalantly, albeit a bit irritated.

_Silence._

"Did you know that I skipped drinking for tonight, just because you passed out in my cabin?" He spat, clearly irritably this time. I swallowed from his tone; this man really loved getting sloshed.

But skip his second hobby just because he didn't want to lose control? Now that wasn't Edward Kenway at all. I stared at him in utter disbelief.

"I tried carrying you to your cabin, but you were stubbornly glued to the chair" He announced after a while.

"Well… I…"

"If I wanted to do anything, I wouldn't really ask you, but I shouldn't sleep with an apprentice." He continued. "Not yet anyway" His last cocky statement made me wrinkle my face in disgust.

"Ugh, I already told you, not now, not _ever" _I shot back objectionably.

"Right, now give me that." He moved away from the desk and walked closer to me.

"Give you what?" I exclaimed fearfully.

"The plate, Amelia" He answered casually, I blinked at him, realizing that the plate was sitting upon my lap, ignored, while pondering over the situation.

I shut my mouth as I handed him the plate, he walked to his desk again and laid the wooden plate on top of it, leaving it to whoever cleans his cabin.

"Follow me" He inched closer to me and took my hand, I had no choice but to agree, his authority reminded me of our little exercise back in the yard.

The crisp midnight air welcomed us as we walked out of the captain's cabin, the waves crushed softly on the hull of the ship, creating a rather serene atmosphere. No one was on deck, while simple music radiated from bellow, signaling the small party the sailors had every day, which occurred after too much drinking and working.

He walked to the upper deck, I thought he was going to take the wheel, but he pulled me to the wooden railings near it instead, which overlooked the beautiful view of the dramatically lit waves.

"So Amelia, tell me a bit about yourself" He asked once he lifted his leg to rest on the sturdy railings, his height offering the ability to do so comfortably.

"I… well…" I stalled, not finding anything suitable to talk about, not only I had no memory of my life in Havana, but also, the rest of my time was spent in the future.

"It's alright; leave out what you don't desire to share." He offered courteously.

"I can't remember anything to tell you" I found myself admitting to him. I kicked myself mentally; He will now squeeze out the truth from me.

He seemed to stare at me for some seconds, trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Why don't you tell me something about you?" I requested, trying to wave off the subject.

"Oh… Where do I begin?" He started cockily; I suppressed a sigh of relief.

"Begin by… telling me how you became a pirate?"

"Easy, I was a British privateer, I served loyally at Queen Anne's War, but then those peace treaties appeared, and before we knew it, we were relieved of our duties." He looked into space, trying to muster his memories into a short tale. "I found myself off duty, with many skills and abilities, but nowhere to use them. And I refused to end up unemployed and miserable, so instead, I ended up as a pirate. The wealth and infamy lured me into being one, and I had the means to be a decent and respectable pirate, so I thought, _Why not_"

I then understood what he meant by an earlier statement, he was kicked out of business, to find his own. A risky move, but allegedly successful.

"Interesting…" I wanted to slap myself for my answer, the stories he told me required a lot more reaction, but I always went speechless because of them.

He raised an eyebrow at me, then turned his head to the sea again.

"Heather, ask him about the hidden blade" An amused voice called out from an unspecified source, I searched around in surprise, before finally realizing the only man who could call me by that name.

"Hidden what?" I asked the skies, before I noticed Edward's looking at me in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Um… What is the hidden blade?" I corrected quickly.

He smirked proudly, before hovering his left arm; the other remained rested on his raised knee, his arm muscles seemed to stretch, and a sharp and shiny blade came out of his wrist with a metallic scrape sound.

My eyes widened with surprise, it was the smartest and most convenient thing I have ever seen.

"Wow" The word came out of the depths of my heart, his smirk rose at my astonishment, and he relaxed his muscles, letting the blade return to his gauntlet.

"We use that to assassinate unwary targets, would they let you in a protected place when they see that you're armed to the teeth? Probably not, and therefore, this blade was born."

"It's beautiful" I breathed, I didn't realize the target of my compliment, as I fixed my sight at the calming moonlit waves, he probably had lots of fun working out here, where the skies embrace the scattered stars, and the waves lazily crush on the hull with a spray of sea foam.

"Indeed" He aimed his response to the magnificence of the ocean, rather than the amazing mechanism fitted into his gauntlet.

We stayed like that for a while, quietly admiring the calm atmosphere, the gentle sway of the ship, and the wind blowing our blond and golden brown hairs gently.

"I think I should show you your cabin" He offered out of nowhere.

"Ok…" I drawled, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the under deck. A wave of laughter and the now-familiar smell of alcohol welcomed us, the lightning was tremendously different from the deck, and the music was brassier from what was heard upstairs, everything was just _too_ different.

Edward made his way through the intoxicated sailors, brushing aside any stubborn ones, I let him tug me along awkwardly, not liking the overpowering scent of Rum.

We finally made our way through the hordes of the smashed seamen, meeting a mundane looking door in front of us. Edward pushed the door open, revealing a simple looking cabin, consisting of a bed, a chair, and a nightstand. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either, it looked a lot like my room at the Inn.

"Well, go on in" He let go of my hand, and I walked inside the slightly spacious cabin.

I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do till sunrise in the unfilled room.

"I think I'm going to take a snooze now, I need to be wide-awake early tomorrow." He proclaimed indolently.

"Wait, I'm not tired, I need some entertainment" His eyebrow raised as a smirk spread through his face. He looked like he was going to say something, but then withdrew, along with his leer.

"Wait right there" He demanded quickly, before making his way upstairs.

I stood there, tapping my foot on the ground impatiently, listening to the repetitive tones of the music.

"Here you go" He came back and handed me a thick book, I opened it, meeting the first page, _A New Voyage to the East-Indies by Francis Leguat_ was written in bold writing.

_Edward reads? Since when?_

"I keep it for days like this, but I'm not that much of a bookworm" He cited, just as he was reading my mind.

"Thanks" I said appreciatively, and I didn't ponder too much about what he said.

"Well, goodnight" He threw a key at me, I caught it just in time, perhaps he knows of my paranoia around drunk pirates.

He closed the door unconcernedly, and the shadow of his boots gradually disappeared from the golden line radiating from the bottom of the door. I sat in the wooden chair and opened the dusty book again.

I admired the drawing of a settlement after a couple of pages; then I skipped the dedications and the preface, and finally made it to the actual novel.

_Here we go._ I thought as I began reading the text.

'**T**he state of the affairs of Religion in _France, _obliging me to seek after some means to leave the Kingdom….'

* * *

Apparently, Francis is a man who wanted to build a colony of French Refugees on the island of Réunion, but France didn't really agree to his plans, and sent a group of ships there, driving him to quit his ideas to colonize there. But he didn't really quit his dream of colonization entirely, and took the nearest chance to inspect the Mascarene Islands for potential colonies.

He later grouped with some men to go back to Réunion, not realizing that the French was still there, that ended up abandoning them in Rodrigues, which created an array of misfortunate events, their hopes to flee the island ultimately worked, earning them another ill-fated destiny to be thrown into the Mauritius jails.

I closed the book with a sigh; it was a good choice, it vividly described the life on an island, perhaps that's why Edward chose it.

The ship at night was peaceful, the music eventually died down when I was in the middle of the novel, everyone stumbled to their cabins, and fortunately, their feet didn't lead them to my cabin. I was left to hear the sound of my own breath, and the occasional wave touching the hull, almost with a gentle kiss.

It was certainly something to stay up for; I can hear the permanent hiss in the ears that humans ignore when there are sounds around, the soothing flip of the pages too. Everything was very comforting.

_I wonder what Edward has in mind for tomorrow...or technically today._ My sleepy mind wondered, thinking of the tedious work he's probably going to command me to do.

The soft, yellowish light began to seep through the door, signaling the start of a new day, I felt myself slowly slipping into a deep slumber, even though I my last nap wasn't very long ago. I snapped my eyes open, not willing to wake up in an uncomfortable chair ever again.

I stood up sluggishly from the timber chair, and tossed the book tiredly on the mahogany nightstand, then threw myself on the inviting bed; I practically melted in its soft mattress, loving the way the cool covers feel on my cheek, I didn't bother stripping into my undergarments, and closed my eyes before I thought of anything else.

* * *

A slightly piqued knock on the door pulled me out of my colorful dream about Réunion, my eyes went into slits as soon as I tried opening them, the sun shone in small distorted rectangles from the cracked wooden ceiling, announcing the time of morning.

"I'm up! I'm up…" I dismissed the annoying bang quickly, trying to get up from my strangling position I laid in some hours ago, I stumbled to the door with half-closed eyes, and fiddled with the key, trying to twist it correctly.

"Morning" Edward beamed oddly at me.

"Goodness, I never really saw you smiling like that, what did you break?" I questioned drowsily.

"Nothing, I just located something"

"Located what?"

"Come along, you'll love this" He instructed eagerly, and he found his way to the deck. I hurried along.

The sailors were working efficiently like they always did, Edward moved to the left of the deck, and pointed to something wooden in the sea nearby.

"That shipwreck, I'm pretty sure it has left many treasures behind" He announced excitedly.

"You could've showed me later" I complained, rubbing my eyes which didn't wake up correctly yet.

"But you're going to help" I stared at him in skepticism, but then rolled my eyes, I expected him to train me in such awfully impossible acts.

"Not today" I argued, knowing that he will disagree to my refusal.

"Yes, today, and now"

"But I can't swim"

"You can, don't lie to me"

"Edward…" I started.

"Amelia" He warned.

"Ugh, alright, fine, but if I drown, it's all your fault"

"I'll keep that in mind" And with that, he started unbuckling his many belts around his chest right in front of me. "Ready the diving bell!" He commanded the sailors loudly, and he kept fiddling around with his upper clothing.

"What are you doing?" I said coolly but confusedly.

"I can't swim with my armor on, I'll most surely sink" He waited a while as I took that in.

_Oh no._

"That means you have to do that as well" He declared haughtily.

"Not a chance"

"You'll sink"

"I don't care" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Amelia, just your armor" He said amusedly, I thought he was expecting me to strip all the way to my underclothes.

"In that case…" I began; I didn't really like the sickening heat I felt under the layers of my Templar armor. "Fine" I finished bravely.

He was still removing his gauntlets when I started with my long red jacket, I threw it in the pile of clothes Edward has created near us, I continued with the chest plate armor that covered what's underneath my white shirt, unstrapping it without taking off the shirt, I undid the straps that held my pouches and threw them away in the pile, meanwhile, Edward was taking off his boots. I did the same and sat my leather boots on the ground.

I stayed with my shirt and my pants offering me the coverage needed, while Edward… I took a glance at Edward.

He had his pants rolled to his knees, and his chest completely bare, revealing the firm muscles beneath his previously layered outfit, his arms were bare as well, featuring two bulky biceps, that looked impossible to fit in the sleeves of his outfit without making them explode. His blond hair shimmered with the dampness of the sea, as his eyes sparkled with a deep hue of sunlit azure.

He was truly breathtaking; I'm not sure how I haven't realized that until now.

"If you're finished gawking, we can move on" He said amusedly, I blinked a couple of times at him.

"Um, alright, let's go" I said sheepishly, an embarrassed tone of red burning around my cheeks, I noticed that he wasn't staring at me like I was at him, my wide and comfy outfit wasn't that eye-catching or showing the contours of my body captivatingly, unlike his bare chest.

He walked briskly to the edge of the ship, I followed him naturally, and I was taken aback by the speed the sailors had worked in, apparently, they had produced a crane laid on the side of the ship, it looked like it held something heavy, and a sailor stood near it, perhaps waiting for Edward's command.

"Jump in the water as soon as I tell you" He commanded me.

"And then what?"

"And then I'll show you what to do"

He stood on the edge of the ship, I stood along with him, he motioned to the sailor, and the sailor pulled something on the crane which made a bell go down into the ocean.

"Now!"

I dove into the salty waters, my oversized shirt flapping in the wind, I met the water's embrace after a moment of falling, feeling the cold water engulf me, I struggled to keep my eyes open in the brackish surroundings, and I felt a hand tugging my arm towards its owner.

I finally got accustomed to the ocean's brine, to be pulled along with enormous speed by Edward; he had clutched the metal handle on the top of the bell, making us zoom speedily into the water.

The bell finally slowed down to a halt, not touching the ocean's ground. Edward left the handle, and with his hand still in mine; we swam closer to the shipwreck. He inspected the underwater disaster the ship had left, looking for anywhere which might contain booty. Fish of all colors floated around the ocean, as the vibrant and unusual flora of the water glimmered upon the ocean floor.

I began to feel a little short of breath after a while of concentration, I clutched Edward's hand harder, trying to mention that silently to him.

He finally looked at me, confusion in his eyes, before finally realizing that I wasn't that much of a diver, unlike him. He swam his way to the bell, towing me quickly, he went underneath it, and took a breath; I appeared shortly after above the surface of the pressured air, taking a sharp gasp. So _that's what you use the diving bell for._ I thought immediately.

We returned hastily to the shipwreck, this time, we instantly swam closer to it; Edward recognized the wrecked captain's cabin and pulled me along.

Inside, there was what once looked like a layout similar to Edward's cabin; a desk was thrown all the way back, shattering the glass behind it. Edward let go of me, swimming eagerly to the middle of the destroyed cabin, I slit my blurry eyes in confusion.

He pulled at a cracked wooden panel; I swam closer to him and yanked the panel alongside him, the panel finally broke and floated away, revealing a small but expensive looking chest laid upon some more wooden panels, smart hiding place… or not.

Edward hastily clutched the chest underneath his arm and swam out of the cabin, pulling me along, we finally reached the underside of the bell, taking long breaths of the compressed air, and I noticed that the bell also featured a small window, which gave us the ability to observe the aquatic environment without holding our breaths for too long.

We finally made our way to the actual surface of the ocean, the sun finally heating us with its direct rays.

Edward smirked in success as he climbed to the deck; the small treasure box still underneath his arm, the bell was slowly hoisted from the ocean with the power of the crane.

No rope? I can do that.

I clutched the first edge of the hull with my fingertips, tugging myself out of the water with my legs. I tried climbing to the next edge, but my fingers couldn't even grasp the narrow edge of the hull and support my weight.

I crashed back into the ocean with failure, going back to the surface to be met with Edward's chuckle.

"Lower a rope." He ordered a sailor standing next to him, he quickly threw a rope to the ocean, and I grabbed it irritably, hating the feeling of disappointment, especially in front of Edward.

I finally made it to the deck, my clothes dripping freely onto the wooden ground. Edward shook his head rapidly, making water spray all over me.

"Ugh" I complained simply as I squeezed my hair and clothes dry, producing a smell of wet wood beneath me.

"Let's see what this beauty contains" He announced as he yanked the box cover open, I peered inside curiously, to be met with the dazzling gleam of golden coins, I nodded at him, completely impressed with the loot we had found.

"Well earned, here you go" He grabbed a fistful of the precious coins and passed them to me, I accepted them in complete gratitude.

"There's nothing like a decent breakfast after a good dive, come along." He offered.

"Alright" I smiled at him in acceptance.

So we ate an exquisite selection of bacon and bread in his cabin, chatting about mundane things that have nothing to do with diving or piracy, forgetting about our damp clothes that dripped occasionally.

Perhaps that's the beauty that tempted Edward into piracy; perhaps it's the calming waves lulling anyone into sleep, perhaps it's the undying riches that lurk in places you do not imagine, perhaps it's the rush you feel when you clear an opposing ship of its crew.

But perhaps there is much more to behold.

* * *

**Damn, what a colorful chapter, lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapt, I also hope you favorite and review, it really helps me x3**


End file.
